The Frog Sister
by Lil Lost Lady
Summary: Rebecca Frog has been away at college but now she's returned home for the summer and is it just her or did her nerdy little brothers get even weirder in her absence? After she seeing her brothers being rude to some attractive biker guys she finds herself getting closer to one of them and finding out that maybe her little brothers weren't as insane as she first thought.
1. The Frog Sister Returns Home

**The Frog Sister: Revised**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Lost Boys only thing I own is my original character Becca.**

**Author's Note: This is the same story as my story The Frog Sister only a better-improved version with more content. I thought about simply replacing the old chapters, however, I didn't think it would get re-read that way by many so I picked this way instead. I also truly considered doing a complete rewrite of this, in the end I decided to just revise it instead. ****Thank you for reading and enjoy my hopefully improved version of this story. I have the first six chapters ready to post and I'm working on the seventh right now. I'll post them daily until I catch up with where I'm currently at. On my other posting platforms this version will simply replace the original instead of getting reposted.  
**

**Original Published Date: 1/18/2018**

**(Original word count was over 3K new one is over 5K)**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Frog Sister Returns Home

Rebecca otherwise known as Becca was on her way home for the summer, she had just finished her first year of veterinarian school. After spending one year at a local community college to figure out what it was that she wanted to do with herself. And of course, getting her requisites out of the way first. Funnily enough, she never owned an animal growing up but having to care for random strays her younger brothers brought home from time to time had endeared her to the small creatures and giving her some practice in caring for them however minimal it was.

Watching the familiar 'Welcome to Santa Carla' sign pass by left her feeling nostalgic for a moment before she remembered that she hadn't much liked it here growing up. "Where to?" The driver asked with a voice that was rough with disuse, he hadn't really been up for chitchat during the ride and Becca found that suited her just fine. "Just drop me off at the boardwalk, thanks."

It wasn't like she needed to be specific there wasn't any place around here that he could leave her that the girl wouldn't be able to find her way around. Becca had grown up on the streets of Santa Carla. Not literally, of course, her folks always had at least a rundown apartment to call their home but they were rarely there be it physically or mentally. They probably hadn't been since before the 60s to be perfectly honest.

It left Becca to learn how to navigate the busy streets first to get to the grocery store, then to school, and eventually to work herself. For a lack of better words her parents weren't very responsible, growing up she had resented them and their selfishness. It was the only thing tainting her memories of her hometown but it did make her strive hard to be a good student so that one day she could get herself a decent paying job.

Becca just lucked out that it would also be one that she enjoyed.

Still, the whole experience had taught her many things about herself. First and foremost that she wasn't _ever_ going to have kids, raising her younger brothers had been more than enough parenting for her.

The taxi stopped and the driver spouted off a price which she paid before the college girl exited the taxi.

Becca took a deep breath, the sea air smelled like home, it had been way too long. More than a year since she last set foot here. When she left for college it was just turning Fall and even though her classes were not planned to start until Spring Becca couldn't wait to leave, to be free of all of the responsibility thrust upon her. In fact, she had before that point never set foot outside of Santa Carla and that was something she wanted to rectify right away. But she didn't run off the minute she graduated because if nothing else Becca was always the responsible one.

She got everything in order first, her hope is that her brothers had somehow managed to maintain even a fraction of that while she was away.

Just then the wind blew through her long dark tresses, she hadn't bothered to put her hair up today. She had missed this, the wind the very atmosphere of her home. The beach was practically calling her name but first, there was one no scratch that two things were more important.

Her little brothers.

Becca hadn't seen them since she left. The few odd phone calls here and there and the weird letters were all she'd had from them. Truthfully they were both a handful and when the brunette left she had been more than pleased to be away from the oddballs. Now, however, she found that she missed them despite her earlier thoughts of not wanting to be a parent it was kinda like being away from her own kids at this point.

And now all she wanted was to hopefully embarrass them by smothering them with hugs and kisses preferably in public. It would be nice to see their big tough guy acts after so long, honestly, she had no idea why the two of them were so weird. Part of her figured it was all of the comic books, maybe using those as a babysitter when she had to do homework or even just dropping them off all day at the cinema or bowling alley wasn't the best upbringing but hey, she was only a kid herself at the time.

With those two in mind Becca headed off in the direction of her parent's comic book shop, though really, she should just call it her brother's shop. It had been a long time since her parents had actually done any of the work required with owning a store if they ever had. Before it fell to her brothers she had run the shop while they just sat around reading the comics, her leaving had forced the two to grow up a bit and for that Becca was glad. The last thing she needed was for the two of them to take after their parents.

Her parents lack of responsibility had never been in doubt but as she grew they certainly got less so, though she didn't know how that was even possible, it was. Maybe what really nailed it was when they saw that they could just throw all their responsibilities onto their children.

By children that mostly meant her.

Becca was barely four years older than Alan who was only ten months older than Edgar.

So was it any wonder she didn't know how to raise them and left them to their comics most of the time?

Perhaps being raised by comics would make anyone a little nutty?

Well, anyone but Becca as she read more than her fair share growing up also.

The brunette hadn't been much for reading. She still wasn't but she hadn't really minded picking up a comic if there was nothing else to do but that was just it, Santa Carla had plenty of stuff to do. There were beaches, concerts, carnivals, and shops. Not to mention just plain walking around the boardwalk which she did a lot growing up and thinking about it now it wasn't the safest hobby to do in a place people around here called the 'murder capital of the world' and all that. But the missing posters had become so ingrained as normal in her mind that she just didn't think about it as an out of towner might.

Looking around as she walked her blue eyes took in that the posters both old and new that were still very much present, and there were still so many of them. Having gone to school in a safer area and seeing no more than a handful in her time away from home should've opened up her eyes but it still felt normal to her whereas the safety of her dorm was the oddity.

Huh, maybe she should give her brothers a break. Being odd must be a family trait because even the brunette knew that given the choice she wouldn't choose safety even if she should choose it over familiar fondness. Maybe it was just that she had never witnessed the danger of her home first hand that made her feel this way. Like she wasn't in any real danger despite the signs that clearly showed otherwise.

Of course, she never believed all the missing people were victims of vampires or aliens either, hopefully, that phase had passed by now.

* * *

It took her a moment to realize that she had made it to the comic shop while still deep in thought. Becca smirked and walked right in, ready and willing to give the boys a surprise. After all, during the last letter, she may have conveniently forgotten to mention that she was coming home for the summer.

Seeing them both behind the counter not paying their surroundings any mind their big sister decided to sneak up on them. She stealthily made her way to them all the while ducking behind the racks of comics being both overly cautious and slow in making her way around them. When Becca got close enough she pounced, "Guess who!?"

They're bored expressions melted away as they both jumped and screamed before attempting to hug one another in a perfectly comical manner. It made Becca wish she had a camera.

However, instead of laughing she covered her ears because they screamed like high pitched little girls. All the while tripping all over themselves as they tried to decide if they wanted to jump into the others arms or attack. It really would have been funny if it wasn't killing her eardrums. It ceased being even slightly funny when they chose their course of action and started spraying her with water guns they pulled out from underneath the counter.

"Really guys? Water in a comic book shop!?" Becca exclaimed exasperated.

Her words seemed to reach them then and they finally calm down while slowly lowering their guns, "Sis?" Alan asked like he didn't believe she was really there. Maybe she should have told them she was coming. In hindsight that would've been the less wet option too bad time machines only exist in the comic books.

"Ya it's me, you know if I wanted to get wet I would've gone to the beach first," Becca stated unamused while ringing out her soaked t-shirt suddenly glad that it was too dark to see through. Still, it was sticking to her chest like she was entering a wet t-shirt contest, not something she was particularly interested in doing with her brothers nearby.

"That was holy water. At least it proves that you aren't undead," Edgar told her with absolute sincerity, the blue-eyed girl rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well me just waltzing in here during the day should have done that." Their older sibling's tone might have been just a tad sarcastic.

Alan butted in then trying to break the steadily tense atmosphere, "…What are you doing here?"

"It's summer, I thought I'd come home and spend the break with my two loveable dorky younger brothers. What, that a crime?" With her shirt not dripping any longer she started to ring out her hair next, they got her good, but she'd get them back for it. Maybe she would sneak their least favorite food into some of their favorites and gift it to them, it would serve them right.

"You shouldn't be here, it's dangerous!" Edgar exclaimed, which was more emotion than he usually showed even to his siblings.

"I know that now, really what would you have done if I was a customer? You'll lose business if you pull that water gun stunt on everyone that comes in." She motioned to the water guns still held firmly in their grasp. They both looked to where she was motioning and notice they were still holding them. Then they looked at one another before coming to the conclusion that it was safe to lay them on top of the counter.

"It's not that we aren't glad to see you but Edgar's right it's too dangerous now, the vampires are onto us."

Oh, bless her little brothers they probably honestly believe what they're saying, "Okay, I'll be sure to carry my cross, better?" She told them while considering the possibility of the necklace they gifted her for her birthday being somewhere inside of her backpack.

"It's not enough!" Alan and Edgar shout at the same time, "We had a run in with their coven a few months back, they've been out to get us ever since" Edgar stated solemnly.

Part of her hoped that they didn't actually attack some people dressed as vampires on Halloween or something like that, it had happened once before. That wasn't even counting the time she managed to make her own witch costume... they completely ruined it to save her or something. Becca had been one upset twelve year old and she may or may not have convinced them that they were cursed for the next few weeks because of it.

Still, she thought they knew better now, they were getting too old for this to be acceptable behavior even for a place as out there as Santa Carla.

"Okay, well, with the two of you around I'm sure I'll be more than safe during my stay." They both seemed to puff up at that, it was what she was hoping for after all it was better than having them hound her about her safety the entire time she was home.

"Right, don't go anywhere without one of us with you at all times," Edgar ordered as if the thought was originally his own and not prompted by her words.

"…Maybe that wouldn't be a good idea I mean after all the vampires don't know that I know you, so they shouldn't target me." She loved her brothers and as much as she wanted to spend time with them the idea of one of them hovering over her the whole trip wasn't an appealing one. It reminded her too much of that one time they got on that werewolf kick. They followed her into the girl's restroom during that time for whatever reason and it made many of her female classmates angry with her over it.

They both looked at each other, "Good idea," she smiled until they both duck behind the counter, "Umm, what're you doing?"

"Getting things, you'll need." They both told her.

"I uh, have my bag." She gripped her shoulder bag with her money, makeup and even her extra set of clothes. Becca didn't take all of her clothes with her when she left so she could travel light, and it wasn't like her old clothes back at the house wouldn't still fit after she aired them out.

They pop back up with stakes, garlic, bottles of water which she could only guess were carrying holy water and crosses.

"Um, guys I can't carry all of that stuff." Nor did she want to.

"Right, here." Alan handed her one bottle of water and a single cross while Edgar followed suit handing her a single stake, "I think I'm good," their sister nodded to the bottled water in one hand and the cross in the other.

He doesn't let up though, so she simply sighed and took it, but when he tried to wrap a thing of garlic around her neck she took a step back, "Okay no, this is where I put my foot down, I'm not wearing that. You two do know that the sun's still, out right?"

"Not for much longer," Alan tells her worriedly, Edgar nodded and tried once more to give her the garlic, but their sister wasn't planning to budge on this. Not that the girl cared what strangers might think of her or her bizarre family but it was giving into things like this that lost her both friends and boyfriends in the past. Not that she blamed them, it took a certain type to be able to withstand the force that was the Frog brothers.

Not to mention she didn't fancy smelling like raw garlic ever again, it was enough to give her nightmares of the time they used it to decorate her room while she was at work. It took weeks to get rid of the awful odor.

"Really guys I'm more than prepared I don't think anyone, vampire or otherwise would attack me with this arsenal." Edgar looked unsure but backed down when he saw her resolve, the two of them then unceremoniously start to push her out of the store.

"What are you two doing!?" The older girl had to scramble not to drop the vampire slaying items as they shoved her.

"We can't let the vamps know that you are in league with us, for your own safety stay away from the shop."

"Okay you two are ridiculous, I came here to spend time with you."

"Not safe, call us the phone should still be safe. They haven't tapped it, we checked." Edgar stated, as their older sister she wondered if she should look into some medication for the two of them. Or maybe counseling, no meds were cheaper but with her family history that might do more harm than good.

A part of her wondered if her plan backfired and instead of having them hovering the whole time she'll now not see them at all. Well, she did want to reacquaint herself with the area again but this was ridiculous.

"Fine I'll go for now, but I'll still come to see you two oddballs during the day." They looked ready to protest but she cut them off, "It'll be safe during the day when they're sleeping so relax."

Edgar mumbled, "I guess so," they give each other a look, and both come to a decision, "You're right."

"Of course, I am." The dark-haired girl barely refrained from rolling her eyes, "I have been around the two of you long enough to know the basics." The 'unfortunately', was left unsaid.

"Before I leave let me use the back room to change into something dry," Becca said upon noticing that she was still wet from the water gun incident.

They both get a look like they are considering it, with a huff she decided to not give them a chance to say no. "Look it won't get dark outside before I can finish changing."

They don't look convinced, "Now you're just being offensive, I may be a girl, but I don't take that long getting dressed."

"Sis we've lived with you we know how long you take in the bathroom."

The look she gave Alan caused him to wince and Edgar to laugh nervously as he tried to whisper to his brother, "We should just let her do it, females are a type of monster that we have no chance of defeating."

A monster? She could show them a monster, but being the more mature older sister decided against it… for now. "I can hear you, but you're right I'm the scariest monster of them all the big sister." Smirking as the young woman recalled her plans from back before the whole holy water thing happened.

They looked weary but didn't move fast enough to avoid her. She proceeded to practically tackle hugged the both of them, with the intent to at least make their clothes a little bit damp as a form of payback.

"Come on is this necessary?" Alan said with exasperation in his voice.

"..." Edgar's face just turned red, he never was a big hugger.

"Call it my revenge hug!" Becca cackled evilly with the mindset of making them think she's letting them off easy. But no, she'll prank the both of them good for the nice 'welcome home' that they gave her.

"Alright, you wanted to change, didn't you?" Edgar asked as he wiggled in an effort to get out from her hold.

"Is that a blush I see Edgar, aww am I embarrassing you?" The blue-eyed girl knew full well that she was but doesn't care in fact, she found the whole thing funny.

"What about you Alan, you don't seem as shy I wonder why... could it be that you're growing up?" She teased trying to get a more uncomfortable response from him, such was her duty as the older sibling.

"Knock it off and go change already before it gets dark."

Pouting she lets them go much to Edgar's visible relief and Alan's silent one. "Alright, I can see that my fun's over for now besides I am growing a little cold so off to the backroom I go." Their sister headed back into the store from where she was nearly shoved out the front door with the boys following at a slower pace to get back to their previous position behind their counter.

Once inside the backroom she can tell that it's even more junked-up than it was before, "Clutter bugs…" Becca muttered under her breath.

With that said she changed in a room so full that one person can barely stand in let alone change their shirt. After almost causing an avalanche and hitting her elbow on something the brunette came out just thankful to be alive, only to find herself looking into the amused faces of her brothers. They probably heard her banging around in there or maybe her curse when she hit her elbow, she glared. "What was with all that junk and those boxes anyway?" At least most of it was in boxes.

"Comics and… stuff." That last part was suspicious. It made her older sibling senses tingle and not in the normal way of 'my little brothers are just hiding their porn stash', no she could only wish that it'd be something so normal for once.

"What kind of stuff are we talking about, I'm pretty sure that pointy thing that nearly poked my eye out wasn't a comic book." The older girl wanted to be wrong but usually, when it came to the 'uniqueness' of her brothers she knew to expect the weird, stupid, and supernatural-themed mischief at all times. More than not all three at once.

"Just some vampire slaying stuff, we have to stay stocked up on it for emergencies," Edgar explained as if it were all perfectly acceptable.

"So that pointy thing was another stake?" I didn't surprise her that she'd nearly been staked through the eye after all she had lived with weird and weirder for most of her life. What was surprising was that they had more than what was behind the counter. "Just how many of those things do you have, and where are they coming from?"

"We made them." They both stated.

"…You know if you two ever want a normal job, wood carving is actually respectable." They look at her as if she were an alien come to invade their comic book shop, "Right… too mundane for the two of you but a girl could hope." No, they already had a full-time job of worrying her to death, truthfully that wouldn't be as bad a death as whatever else might await her should she happen upon more of their survival gear unexpectedly.

"I guess I'll see you two tomorrow." The brunette waved while leaving before being called out to, "Wait where are you staying?" As if the answer wasn't obvious.

"At our parents' house, I know that they're never there and you two practically live here for days on end but we do still have a house, you know?" It was meant to be a joke, not an actual reminder.

Edgar grunted and Alan just sheepishly looked at her rubbing the back of his neck, "Um, it's been a while since we cleaned."

"I figured but I've dealt with the mess the four of you like to leave around the house before, I'm sure I can manage again."

"…If you say so." Alan sounded unsure.

Rolling her eyes, Becca nodded to them and walked away without another word only to catch Alan's voice in the wind, "I forgot we had a house," Edgar's reply of, "So did I," made her hope that it hadn't fallen into ruin like she had a feeling it would. It seemed without her around to pick up after everyone… that it was all left to waste away. This was reminding her of why she went so far from the place she loved for school, to begin with.

The girl had needed a break from being responsible for everything including herself. At college it was only herself, she got to be selfish for once in her life.

Her mind wandered back to the house though as she walked, it could only be a good thing her grandparents weren't around to see the house they so painstakingly spent all those years paying on. The house they made sure was taken care of just so her mom could have a home of her own one day. That day never really came, who knew what hole her parents were currently off sleeping in. They hadn't been at the comic shop or she'd have smelled them surely.

Shaking those thoughts away Becca decided to not dwell on what may or may not be until she was confronted with it later.

For now, she was going to focus on refamiliarize herself with the streets, stores, and of course the beach until she was ready to call it a night. Her brothers didn't need to know that she was going to be out after the sun went down, no need to upset them or get lectured on the dangers that lurked in the dark. Had it been stalkers or serial killers she might take their worries seriously.

* * *

Time just flew by while Becca was having an enjoyable day wandering around and just remembering everything as well as checking out a few unfamiliar places. One thing that was a surprise was that the video store that had just opened not long before she left for college was now closed. Video stores were a popular thing nowadays, so she couldn't imagine it closing up because of failed income, hopefully, they'd open another one soon.

The cable was likely out at her parent's house due to lack of payment, so that meant if she was to spend any real time there she would likely be entertaining herself with whatever VHS tapes might be left lying around.

That couldn't be many, meaning her selection was likely very limited. Tapes were just so much cheaper to rent than they were to buy. Guess that also left reading if she got desperate, her mom's old romantic novels had probably not been thrown out.

Becca figured that it wouldn't have to come to that though, there were plenty of things to do in Santa Carla such as walking the beach. It was the perfect day for that, too bad she didn't have a bathing suit that fit her any longer.

The girl didn't really believe she needed one, she could enjoy the beach in any attire and as if her feet agreed with her the brunette found herself on the beach in no time. Taking off her sandals and getting her toes wet was how the next part of her day was spent. She almost felt like a little kid again playing in the ankle-deep shallow water

Eventually, though her stomach reminded her of how long it had been since she had last eaten anything, so she regretfully said goodbye to the beach with a promise to visit it again soon.

For dinner she ate at her favorite fast food place, it still served the best seafood she had ever tasted. Becca as always ate way too much when she had food there but as she was making up for missing lunch and was treating herself because it was her vacation after all. Besides, the girl figured she would just be extra thorough when she next went to the gym.

The blue-eyed girl was thinking that she might finally be ready to head home and survey the damage that has been done in her absence when she suddenly noticed how close she was to her brother's shop.

Part of her wanted to drop by and say goodnight to the boys but the young woman was ignoring the urge to do so. She didn't want another lecture on their version of 'stranger danger' which was currently 'vampire danger' it made her miss the boy's alien phase. At least aliens didn't have a strict time schedule to worry about. Instead of going by the shop the college girl decided to call it a night and get some much-deserved sleep.

That was until an all too familiar voice reached her ears.

"What do you bloodsuckers want? Come to finish the job!?" Edgar's words registered with Becca and before the girl knew what she was doing she was making her way toward him and Alan. They were with a group of guys she wasn't familiar with. Becca couldn't have her brothers be known as the town nut jobs, after all, so she would just have to do some damage control. The work of a big sister was never finished it seemed.

That was when she noticed her brothers armed with their water guns and the guys they were pointing them at outside their shop looked none too happy about it. Not that she could blame them.

There were four of them three blondes and a brunette, one of the blonde's had hair almost as long as her own and even the brunette was the same way albeit a little bit shorter. Another had a mullet and lastly, there was one with curly hair, he looked to be the youngest of the four. They all seemed to be wearing mostly black and even some leather and in the summer too, so definitely bad boys and prime targets for her brother's vampire fantasies. Unfortunately, for her, as that meant she had to let them know that she was related to the crazies. This is why she couldn't keep a boyfriend in this town.

"And here I thought I was special, I didn't realize you guys made a habit out of this." She only said it to defuse the situation, but it only seemed to make her brothers tenser which the older sibling wasn't too surprised about since they were accusing these boys of being vampires, and likely believed that to be the case.

"Becca!" Alan shouted looking her way before going white and panicking.

"We don't know her," Edgar added, "Never seen her before so don't hurt her!" Alan said unconvincingly, she fought down the urge to roll her eyes at their very bad acting skills.

"Honestly you two this vampire thing has to stop before you actually hurt someone."

Scolding her brothers in front of a group of really hot guys that they almost soaked in water was not how she wanted her first night back home to go. Still, it could be worse, "A water gun is harmless," she did not see the look that the guys gave each other at that sentence as she was focused on her brothers but her brothers didn't miss it, "what's next a stake?"

A snort interrupted her tirade, so she turned to the source of the noise.

"Already tried that one." The one with the long blond rocker hair said, "Excuse me?" The young woman had hoped that she'd heard him wrong until another blond spoke up.

Now that she was up close she could see that this boy's hair was a slightly darker blond than the one who had spoken first, it was also curlier than she first thought from a distance.

And he happened to be really cute too, just her luck.

"They tried to stake me once, good thing for me their aim is shit." It was said with a smirk and in a slightly mocking way.

And that was how Becca Frog first met the Lost Boys.

* * *

**Review, maybe?**


	2. Surrounded by Fog

**The Frog Sister: Revised**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Lost Boys only thing I own is my original character Becca.**

**(Original word count was over 3K new one is over 4K)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Surrounded by Fog

Sadly, Becca could believe it, though she didn't want to. This had to stop now, she had clearly humored them for far too long already. "They still have plenty of bonfires here I'm sure," She noticed her little brothers still paying more attention to the group before them instead of her. She was about to change that, "so Edgar, Al the both of you are going to help me clean out that storage closest tomorrow and every last 'stake' will be going into those bonfires before summer ends."

"What!?" They both shout and turn from the so-called vampires in front of them, "No way!" Edgar stated gruffly with a glare, "Yeah you can't do that!" Alan said backing his brother up, "Yeah, you're not our mom!" Edgar continued his glare. It didn't phase her.

"Yes, I can do that. No I'm not your mother but I am your big sister. So, you will do as I say otherwise I will find our mom then make her sober up and sic her on the two of you!" That would be a nightmare to accomplish but Becca was a determined girl, she could make it happen. A laugh came from one of the guys, but she just glared hard at her brothers paying no mind to the other boys. It wasn't a nice threat if there was such a thing, seeing as how their mom would take out her frustration at losing her high or buzz or maybe both out on all of them. Usually she was laid back but that was mostly because of what she was smoking at the time.

"Y-You wouldn't do that." Alan stuttered, "Try me," She smirked, and the blond from earlier who made the comment about 'almost getting staked' snickered, "You better listen to your big sis, she sounds serious." Becca knew a taunt when she heard one but it wasn't her job to keep the other boys in line. No her only responsibility was dealing with the two knuckleheads she was unfortunately related to.

"You stay out of this!" Alan pointed at the gang before paling, "And she's not our sister!" Becca just rolled her eyes, "Right now I wish that was true." The older sibling sighed, "You don't understand they'll kill us if we don't have protection!" Edgar insisted.

"We'd kill you either way if we really wanted to." One of the blonde's cackled and Alan pointed and yelled, "See."

"Please don't encourage them." The dark-haired girl asked with obvious frustration, "Sure, sure." The same blond replied with a shrug and a smirk.

Edgar raised the water gun threateningly, he had lowered it when he started arguing with his sister but now looked ready to pull the trigger. It still looked anything but threatening, but enough was enough, "Look, guys, the last thing I want to do is spend my break cleaning out your closet full of stakes and who knows what else. But it's going to be done first thing tomorrow, and that's that."

Her word was law and they knew it.

"But-", The slightly older girl shook her head, "No end of discussion, get back to your shop before someone runs off with a handful of comics or the cash register even. I'll see you two in the morning."

"We can't just leave you here with them!" Edgar exclaimed with a tone of disgust in his voice when he referred to the other group. Becca glanced at them from the corner of her eye just then to see them finding amusement in her predicament. The one that was probably the leader was just smoking calmly and watching the show, because that's what this was to them.

"Fine I'll leave too-" Her eyes drift to the comic shop behind the two boys and suddenly widen, she lets out a gasp, "That guy just took off with some comics!" Becca pointed to a person a-ways away who was moving quickly in the opposite direction, the two boys look back and curse before taking off after him. Meanwhile forgetting all about their sister and the monsters they left in their wake. They really were too easy to trick.

Ther laughter behind her made her turn, "Oh man, that was so funny," more than one of them was busting a gut and a smirk or two decorated the remaining boys' faces, "What is?" The blue-eyed girl asked innocently, "You're good," the leader told her with a shake of his head, "I don't have the faintest idea what you mean."

"Your expression and even your voice sounded genuine when you pointed out that thief. Who knew that someone who shared genetics with the two of them could lie so well." He butted his cigarette and put it behind his ear as he finished talking.

"Obviously not that well if you could tell." She muttered to herself before speaking clearly, "I feel like I should be insulted on my brothers' behalf, but mostly I'm just wondering how you could tell that I was lying."

"Saw the guy in question pass by, he didn't steal anything."

There was something about the way he smirked that said, 'I know something that you don't' so she asked, "That simple?"

"That simple." Somehow, she wasn't sure about that after all, how well could he have been watching what that guy was up to if he was watching her facial expressions closely at the same time?

"I feel kinda bad for the poor soul you sent your brothers after." Her attention turned to the one that spoke, "Well, I'm pretty sure that they aren't carrying stakes, so it should be fine…"

Most likely they'll catch up tackle the guy and then get chewed out it happened more than she would like to recall, "Speaking of I should apologize… for my brothers trying to stake you." Becca had to hold back a wince at those words. He just laughed them off, "You didn't do anything but if you want to make it up to me you can." He winked, "By the way name's Marko, and the crackling idiot beside me is Paul." He pointed to the laughing blond who was reasonable for most of the laughing earlier.

"David." The last blond stated, and the only brunette nodded to her and simply said, "Dwayne."

"I'm-" David interrupted, "Becca," She raised an eyebrow, "It's what your brother called you." Rolling her eyes, she responded, "That's right." Marko chimed in then, "So that's short for Rebecca, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't really like being called by my full name."

The reason was a half forgotten memory from her childhood but as she never dwelled on it she couldn't really recall the reasoning, still the feelings stuck with her all the same.

"Got it I won't call you by your full name then." Paul flirted, "Thanks." The Frog girl replied sarcastically, "So you wanted to make the whole staking incident up to me, right?" Marko asked, "What did you have in mind?" Becca asked.

He grinned, "Nothing too crazy, let's go grab a bite to eat."

"I already ate." The young woman said, "Well I haven't, and you said you wanted to make it up to me, right?"

No, she didn't say that, it was just him totally trying to guilt trip her into buying him dinner. She really wished it wasn't working but to some degree it was. Besides it wouldn't be too horrible spending time with a cute guy even if she had to pay for him which did bug her but just this once she'd overlook it. It was of course all her little brothers' fault.

David cut in then, "As much as I'm sure she'd love to buy you dinner, I think tonight should be a little bit more exciting. Especially given how she's planning to spend her day tomorrow, don't you?" Marko frowned, "But-" He shook his head, "She can take you out tomorrow night, tonight how about a ride?" He asked the last part while looking straight into her blue-eyes, it didn't feel like a question though. She suddenly felt uneasy as goosebumps ran up her arms in response to the change in atmosphere.

"That's okay… like you said I have a busy day tomorrow." She lowered her eyes uncomfortably.

It was stranger how quickly the mood changed, one minute she was relaxed albeit slightly annoyed but the next it was like the vibe the boys were giving off had changed. Vibe? Listen to her, she was starting to sound like her hippie parents. There wasn't a worse comparison in her books. And not because they were a pair of outta of time hippies either.

"I insist… don't worry we won't bite." He said it in such a mocking tone and she knew he was once again poking fun at her through her brothers. Still, the brunette doesn't say anything because her sense of danger was going haywire and telling her to leave. That something was wrong be it vibes, general instinct, or her brother's paranoia rubbing off on her she had to leave.

That last thought struck her though leaving the Frog girl infuriated at herself. Was Becca really letting her brother's paranoia scare her that much? She didn't know if that's what it was for sure, but it made the most sense. If that was the case she didn't want to give into it. Because despite what she felt at the moment Becca was nothing but logical and even with missing posters signs everywhere she had never been the type to be overly cautious and yet she was still alive and well.

"Come on it'll be fun!" Marko words prodded her, his smile was friendly enough. Just like that all of a sudden she was on board with the idea, "Where would we go?" It didn't strike her as weird how she suddenly relaxed back into the situation not like it should have.

"Haven't you heard that it's not the destination that's important but the journey there?" Paul added in causing Marko to shove him, "You shouldn't try to sound cool, it doesn't work." They both then start acting like her brothers, meaning like children as they start shoving each other. It looked mostly playful though and caused her to relax even further around the group.

"Alright I suppose a ride couldn't hurt, but only a short one I do have to get some rest tonight."

Becca was suddenly curious as to what their ride would be clearly they weren't all planning on climbing into just any old vehicle.

David smirked, "Sure, a short ride."

Marko moved forward, "Want to ride with me?"

"No, she doesn't. You're a crazy driver." The brunette spoke up for the first time since he stated his name, "Am not, Paul's worse than me!"

That answered her earlier question. They must be bikers if she was riding with just one of them. It made more sense then all four of them having their own cars and driving them all out to the boardwalk. Plus it matched they way they dressed and handled themselves perfectly.

Becca quickly got the feeling that none of them were exactly what one would call a safe driver, "I'm the best driver here!" The other blond argued back but before Marko could retort she cut it short, "Sure, why not, I'll ride with you."

"Great!" He grinned triumphantly in Paul's direction then reached for her hand and quickly proceeded to interlock their fingers, it took her aback as his hold seemed more intimate than not.

Before she could do or say anything about it in one way or the other Marko proceeded to pull her in the direction where their rides were probably parked, "Your funeral." Paul called out and the boy pulling her stuck out his tongue in response, it was all very mature and made her forget about the potentially intimate hand holding. "Well, you only live once right?" Becca said bravely.

David laughed, "Come on, our bikes are this way." He pointed in the opposite direction.

The curly-haired youth in front of her muttered an 'I knew that.' Before changing direction and still pulling her along after him. It wasn't like she had never accepted rides from strangers before, the girl's parents couldn't stay sober enough to ever drive and she couldn't walk everywhere. It would be alright, it always was. Becca refused to let her brothers' frighten her with all their nonsense vampire talk.

With her mind on her brother's it made her glad to notice Marko wasn't like them, he doesn't try to dislocate her arm from her shoulder while pulling her along. He simply guides her enthusiastically, however, that made her wonder just how old he was.

"Ever rode on a bike before?" He asked, "Sure thing, only it was kind that had pedals and no engine." She joked, and he grinned back at her, "Don't worry you'll like it!" She wasn't sure about that but his grin was infectious so she smiled right back at him.

They arrived at the motorcycles a brief time later and they were pretty intimidating close up. If there was one thing Becca was good at though it was pretending, or rather lying but it was all the same thing if you really thought about it.

The girl kept a straight face, even as she got on behind Marko. Hearing them reeve his bikes up made keeping her cool harder, but at that point she knew no one was looking directly at her. It made her feel better because surely her face was now likely showing her apprehension, but then they blasted off making her forget that she wanted to hide that in the first place. If she didn't scream and tighten her grip enough to cut off the Marko's air supply then she would eat her own backpack.

It didn't help that they all laughed at her reaction even the blond she was currently clinging onto as a lifeline. The young woman wasn't sure how he had enough breath to laugh at all given the circumstances. "Relax, you'll be fine." That was easy for him to say, while Becca wasn't beyond trying new things this felt a bit more out of her control than she would have liked.

"I told you he was crazy!" She removed her face from his back which the girl couldn't even remember burying there to begin with to look over at the voice that said, "You're one to talk!" She shouted back after watching him drive for a few seconds. It wasn't easy to see through the darkness and the fog that seemingly just sprung up from out of nowhere but from what she could make out of his headlights or perhaps they were his brake lights? He was weaving all over the place and going even faster than Marko by the looks of it.

Marko laughed, "You tell him, Becca!" Her eyes slowly adjusting somewhat and her hold around his waist wasn't as tight as before. It wasn't all that bad even if her hair would probably leave much to be desired when they finally stop. She wasn't overly girly so the thought didn't bother her for more than a second, mostly due to the thought of having to spend more time untangling it than anything.

They drive like that for a while longer so Becca eventually gets used to it and even starts to feel relaxed. What with the wind hitting her face and the bike softly rumbling beneath her it wasn't that bad of an experience to be honest. Becca was also distinctly aware of not only the bike under her but the body in front of her. While she had dated her and there when she had the time the young woman rarely got this close to a boy when they weren't making out, it was certainly nice.

Perhaps she was a cuddler and never knew it, she did like to hug the healthier friendly animals at school but Becca had thought it might've had something to do with their natural cuteness that drew her to act that way.

Scanning her surroundings she noticed they were riding along behind the others from what she could tell though it didn't appear to be by too much. Still it was nice of Marko to not be going all out, of course, just as she had the thought that David called back to them, "How's the ride fast enough for you?"

"It's fine, thanks." The girl leaned in closer to the body in front of her to shield herself from the wind a bit. Even through his jacket she could feel how cold he was, but they were moving at fast speeds. It gave her a chill as well so since he was in front of her it only made sense that he'd get the brunt of the cool wind. He was likely used to it though because he wasn't shaking even the slightest as the girl thought she might do in his shoes.

"You sure you don't want to go a bit faster." His voice practically carried a smirk with it when he talked, she could practically visualize it.

The brunette doesn't know why she said it may be because it felt like he was testing her, and she didn't want to fail. Or maybe it was just because she didn't like his tone which was always just short of mocking her or perhaps she'd temporarily lost her mind, whatever the case was she still said it, "It's not like these bikes could go that much faster anyway so go for it."

The boy in front of her glanced back, "Was that a challenge?" The look on his face both scared and thrilled her. Becca knew she couldn't back down, no, she wouldn't take it back and look weak in front of him, them.

Becca only hoped they really couldn't go that much faster. As relaxed as she was at their current speed she was never one to push the speed gauge when she drove herself, not that the brunette had driven herself all that much, cars were expensive.

"I think it was!" Someone called but the girl wasn't taking her eyes off of Marko, so she wasn't sure who said it.

"Alright, boys let's turn it up a notch." That time though it was clearly David who spoke.

And so, they did, if this ride didn't kill her then nothing else could. She had this thought vaguely as her grip tighten again as once more she buried her face into his back.

Becca hand to give herself props for not screaming this time if nothing else.

* * *

The terrifying ride was over at least for the moment. They stopped the bikes and even though she had screamed when they first took off, the Frog girl had proudly kept it in during the second burst of speed. So there was that to be proud of as the brunette sat atop Marko's bike catching her breath and proceeding to calm her heart rate in the least obvious way she was able.

"Too much for you?" He said as he dismounted. Becca glared as her hands were forced to release his jacket, only to be brought to her hair instead. The brunette was smoothing it down mainly to try and hide the fact that they weren't steady as they should be. The girl wasn't really trying to fix her hair, as she knew there was no fixing it, at this point.

He grinned and took her hands out of her hair, Marko was holding her hands again. She knew he could feel the way they shook but she did her best to take attention off of them and that fact, "How does your hair not turn into one giant frizz ball?"

He tilted his head and gave her a secret smile, "Good genetics?"

She doesn't buy that for a second but really what else could it be? His hair didn't have that much product in it she would know given that some brushed against her on the ride here. Though maybe he used some around the top of his head? After all, it was only the hair that trailed down his back that had brushed her cheek when she held onto him.

"Where are we?" Becca gave up thinking about the unfairness of his hair verus her own to ask the question as she glanced around.

"We come here to look at the view." Dwyane said from next to her, she hadn't even noticed his bike was right beside Marko's own, which she was still sitting on.

As she thought that the blond who hadn't let go of her hands until just then helped her off of his bike. Becca wasn't the steadiest but somehow, she didn't land on her ass, small favors and all. He then led her over to the other two with Dwyane following behind them, it was still extremely foggy, so she couldn't tell what view she was supposed to be seeing but just then she heard it.

Waves were below them, "Is that water?" Becca looked down and it hit her then that she was standing at a cliff's edge, "On a full moon you'd see easier through the fog but if you look at just the right angle you should still see some of it."

"Hearing it's enough…

The girl thought that seeing it to might make her suddenly develop a fear of heights and not because of the so-called view. Normally Becca would say that she was relatively smart especially when compared to her family. However, at this moment she felt anything but her earlier feeling of danger had returned full force with her awareness of the cliffs around her.

The young woman was with strangers on the edge of a cliff in a fog that was too thick to see through. This spoke to the side of her that had seen too many horror movies and that might have listened to one too many of her dorky brothers' paranoid aliens, vampires, and mummies speeches. No she didn't believe in them, she was a logical girl but logic sometimes fled when fear took over. Not that she was afraid to that extent at least not yet, hopefully not ever.

"Here," Her hand was taken again and funnily enough she recognized it as Marko's hand. Becca wondered if it was weird that she already knew the difference. The blond who she could barely see moved her a bit and that made her move even closer to the edge of the cliff but before she could take her hand back and run away screaming and totally acting like her brothers he asked, "There see it now?"

"See what?" Her eyes rose from their ground watching position to the view in front of her. Her actions were those born of curiosity and a sudden sense of security due to the hand holding hers. Becca didn't know how a virtual stranger made her feel so calm just by simply grabbing her hand but he did.

So she looked forward without fear, it was something even through the fog or maybe because of it the sight was breathtaking in an eerie kind of way. Years earlier she had been on some of the cliffs around Santa Carla, somehow she knew it was not this one though even if back then it was broad daylight. Becca had never risked being this close to the edge back then either, it was one thing to live life to the fullest and another to live it foolishly.

When one slip of the foot or dislodging of a rock could spell the end her taste for adventure could be suitably curved.

"Nice view huh?" He stated from behind her, "Yeah…"

Wait behind her? Wasn't he beside her a second ago? Her hand was empty too, when had he let go?

"Wanna take a closer look?" Marko asked, and the girl's eyes leave the view before her to look back at him, "We're as close as we can get."

"No, we aren't." He smiled in a devilish fashion and that feeling that buried itself just seconds earlier was back. Where did it keep going? How could she so easily forget it, when it was so glaringly obvious that the boy in front of her was just as dangerous as the others. Who she was only now realizing she couldn't see or even hear.

Her head turned to look for the rest of the group only she didn't see them, it had to be because of the fog, right? Maybe it was just the fog making her this uneasy. Not Marko. No, there wasn't anything dangerous or scary about him... it was just the foggy night getting to her.

"Where is everyone else?" The Frog girl took a step away from the edge which meant taking a step closer to Marko, "Around." Her eyes find his again. No he wasn't dangerous but this suddenly felt too much like the setup to one of those stupid college fraternity hazings. Becca hated those and refused to have any part in them.

"This isn't funny." Since her hand was no longer in his the brunette crossed her arms defensively. When had he let go of her hand? Wait hadn't she already had that thought? No, she didn't think so. Why was she so slow to notice things lately?

He smiled, "What isn't?"

"I want to leave now." Her voice came out steady and clear, but her heart was racing. Marko just smiled wider like he knew that she was scared even though he can't possibly know that without having super hearing or something. Edgar's voice was in the back of her mind taunting her with the word 'vampire', of course that was just absurd. So being sensible she ignored it.

"Okay, but first let's get a closer look." Once again, he went to grab for her hand but this time she pulled it back. Becca had no plans to lose herself in the odd feeling of safety that she felt when connected to him, "No, I want to go now." The brunette wouldn't back down it had been a long time since she let others run all over her and she wasn't about to let that change now.

"Fine." He shrugged and said, "Then I'll take a closer look without you." He was facing her and the cliff so he easily maneuvered to her left a bit and then putting one foot in front of the other. She turned to watch him wondering what he was up to and waiting for him to stop walking. He didn't. Marko just stepped off of the cliff with a grin and a casual wave.

Becca screamed as her hands flew forward to try and grab at him her fingers only just brushing against his jacket but not able to take hold. It was almost like she was grabbing at the fog it's self.

He had simply stepped off of the cliff with a smile.

Marko was gone and all that was left was the fog surrounding her.

* * *

**Review maybe? **


	3. Bonfire Date?

**The Frog Sister: Revised**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Lost Boys.**

******Author's Note: ********I've given it a lot of thought and I will be removing the original 'The Frog Sister' from here tonight but as I'm unsure if those who have reviewed/followed/favorited the original story know of this new revised version I will take the time to message them in case they are still interested in continuing to read this story even if they're just wanting to jump back on with chapter 11 I feel I should give them a heads up. Oh, and I've already copied and saved all the reviews from the original story onto my computer because i appreciate and love every one of them.  
**

**(Original word count 5K new one over 7K)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Bonfire Date?

She couldn't believe it, he jumped.

Did they all jump when she wasn't looking? Was this a mass suicide? Just as it was truly sinking in and her horror was mounting she heard something. It was laughter.

The sound was from just under the cliff, multiple voices were laughing at her, "This isn't funny!" She shouted at them, just then an arm came into view and the person that pulled himself up was none other than Marko, "Wanna give me a hand?" He asked her so innocently like he hadn't just pulled a suicide prank on her. Despite Becca's better judgment, she gave him a hand helping him climb back up.

Marko was back up and on solid ground where he laughed once more, "Oh man, you should've seen your face."

"Yes, haha very funny," She fumed, "I'm leaving." And with that, she turned around and walked off right into the fog fully intent on stumbling her way home through it. This only lasted for a moment before a hand had ahold of hers, "Whoa, wait a second you crazy, you can't walk back!?"

"I'm not crazy, you are!" Becca jerked her hand back spinning around to face him with frustrated tears clinging to her eyelashes that she refused to let fall. She shoved his chest in an attempt to vent her anger as well as make him back off, however, he didn't budge an inch but at least the blond wasn't laughing anymore.

"Geez, okay I probably deserved that if I scared you that much. At least let me give you a lift back." She glared at him through her wet eyes for a long moment, Becca really didn't want to give in but really what was she going to do this far from everything? Attempting to find her way back with this fog could lead to her getting lost or actually being the one to fall off a cliff.

"No more pranks, you'll take me straight back?" Her glare hadn't lessened even as she was starting to calm down.

"Scouts honor." He stated and his smile reappeared while he put a hand over his heart. The brunette huffed and turned away trying to walk away again, "Hey, wait, I said I'd drive you!" Rolling her eyes quickly drying eyes, the girl repeated his words sarcastically, "Scouts honor," After that her tone changed back to her angry one, "Since I doubt you were ever a scout I'm sure you'll find a way to mess with me on the way back and then say something about not being a scout or something right?"

The pause was all Becca needed before she was once again stumbling blindly through the fog, "Wow, you're good… okay. For real this time, I promise I won't pull anything else just let me drive you, okay… please?" Shaking her head stubbornly she kept moving forward, "I don't trust you."

"That's harsh… but fair," Becca could still hear him as he followed after her, the brunette wished he would just leave her be.

A few feet later she tripped over what was probably a large rock almost falling, however, his quick reflexes have him grabbing her arm and preventing the fall. She wasn't feeling particularly grateful to him though.

"Come on, I said please." She jerked away from him once again as soon as she felt steady enough, "No, leave me alone." Becca all but shouted not caring if she was being unreasonable.

Before she could continue on her merry way he sighed, "Alright but remember I did ask nicely," That was the only warning she got before he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up before throwing her over his back like a sack of potatoes, "Hey!" She shrieked, "Let me go!"

The young woman pounded her fists against his back and struggled, "Put me down! This isn't funny Marko." Becca was beginning to feel like a broken record and that was the least worst feeling tonight. But for his small stature, he was surprisingly strong and didn't let up or put her down.

"Actually, it kind of is," She recognized the voice as Paul even though the fog kept her from seeing him, "Shut up Paul."

Becca was not usually one to be so blunt or forward with new people but at the moment she just didn't care what they thought about her. Because her own thoughts on them weren't very flattering ones. She attempted once more to get Marko to set her down, once more it failed. So the girl moodily stopped trying and accepted her fate, she would deny to anyone who accused her of pouting but that was what she was doing.

A figure came into view then due to the glow of his cigarette, "Just let him drive you back to the boardwalk." It was David. And of course he was smirking, she noticed because of his face being illuminated by the glow of his cigarette. It made her want to smack him but from her current position that wasn't possible. And since she wasn't an overly violent person even if her position was a better one she probably wouldn't. That wouldn't stop her from wanting to though, the only one more deserving of a smack right now was the boy carrying her.

"At least you're not scared anymore," Dwayne said, "Yeah, now she's downright feisty, sure you can handle her all by yourself Marko?" Marko just flipped him off making the other blond hold his chest over his heart acting wounded. The dark-eyed girl realized that she was close enough to them to see what they were doing mostly due to the fact that the fog was no longer as thick as a few minutes prior. Maybe she could walk home without dying, anything would be better than another moment in Marko's presence.

Not a minute after thinking that he finally puts her down right beside his bike, glancing around she saw the other guys' bikes too, getting on his bike he motions for her to do the same. Becca glared and put her arms on her hips in a challenging type motion that clearly said, 'make me.'

He didn't, however, he didn't make a move to leave either, it felt like a battle of wills was taking place and usually, she won those kinds of battles. Tonight though she just wanted to go home and curl up into her childhood bed and sleep, her fight was slowly draining from her with that realization.

Still, there was a strong part of her that wanted to storm off and never see these jerks again, but it wouldn't be smart even if the fog was lessening she could still get lost or hurt or maybe both. And if by some miracle she found her way back safely it would still take her hours, she was too emotionally exhausted to even consider that as an option.

However, before getting on the bike she had to ask him one thing.

"How in the world did you do that back there?" Marko looked a bit surprised before a grin spread across his face, "The sides of some of the cliffs have slopes that are just the right size to climb onto." Though he must've jumped down onto them rather than climbed, that was an even dumber risk than climbing in her opinion.

The Frog girl shook her head, "Do you have a death wish those could crumble at any time or you could slip… especially in this fog! Or you could've even chosen the wrong spot to pull that trick and then what?" She folded her arms and proceeded to glare at the boy sitting casually on top of his bike. "Aw, that's sweet didn't know you cared." Marko coos and she returned it with an unimpressed look, "I don't, but if you want to kill yourself don't do it around me."

He nodded still grinning, "Noted. Gonna get on?" The young woman doesn't answer but she does get on behind him and now knowing of his potential insanity she holds on tight enough for the ride that she knew was coming. Though the thought of it was far less frightening than before he pulled that stupid cliff jumping stunt. The sooner they were away from high up places the better as far as she was concerned.

The ride back was mostly quiet after the other boys break off from them, eventually, they pull into the spot that the boys' bikes were in earlier. He had offered to drive her straight home but after earlier she didn't know if she wanted him to know where her parent's house was and she told him so. Becca quickly let go of him and jumped off of the bike like it and he was on fire, without sparing him another word or glance the girl ran off and this time he let her.

* * *

That night Becca got him tried and just wanting to fall into bed however the porch light wasn't on unsurprising really but that meant that finding the keyhole wasn't an easy feat. Once she finally did she had a brief congratulatory moment until she stuck her had in and tried to find the light switch just inside of the door.

Becca didn't want to chance walking in without first turning on the light because knowing the other house occupants there could be anything laying around waiting for her to stumble over and break her neck.

Eventually, her hand found what it was looking for and flipped the switch. Only no lights came on, "Damn… must need new light bulbs."

Sighing the young woman carefully entered the house keeping her arms out in front of her and her legs moving slowly which turned out to be a smart thing as less than a foot inside there was something blocking her path so she maneuvered around it and other junk cluttered around the living room until she made it into the kitchen.

Becca could tell that she made it there because her shoes hit tile so the college girl started her search anew for the light switch on the kitchen wall, "Eww… what did they let grow on the walls in here?"

She wanted to stop touching it but she couldn't because the brunette knew the switch was around this area, "Ah ha!" Becca called triumphantly before flipping the second light switch of the night, only once again there was no light.

Standing there with her hand still on the dirty wall she flipped it down and then back up again hoping for another outcome. She didn't get one.

It was slowly sinking in that it wasn't just the lightbulbs. The house didn't have any electricity. Those two idiots must've forgotten to pay the bills, how? She had everything arranged to go to the shop in her absence so that the would get the bills and pay them, she told them that it was all due on the first of the month every month… the older sibling even put up a calendar in the store and marked every day that the bills were due! It wasn't even that much because they hardly ever used the power or the water…

The water…

Stumbling her way further in the darkness that was her messy kitchen Becca felt out the sink. "Gross…" It was full of dirty dishes, "I don't think these can be saved if they've been here as long as I think they have."

Shaking away the thought of having to toss out whatever was in the sink her hand reached for the faucet and turned it on. Nothing came out, no sound of running water not even a drop.

Becca felt a headache coming on as she made her way away from the bathroom and blindly to her own room where she all but threw herself onto her bed only to spend the next serval minutes coughing due to the dust that flew up off of it.

First thing in the morning she would open up all the windows and air this place out and then make plans to get both electricity and water turned back on, hopefully, she had the money for it as it was unlikely that her brothers did.

After that, she would take care of the 'vampire junk' that her brothers were hoarding and then she would go from there. Becca really wasn't looking forward to possibly spending her vacation cleaning and throwing out junk…

However, if she had to the girl would, because if nothing else Becca was responsible.

* * *

The next morning Becca was up at five am taking in the damage and making a list of things that needed to get down before heading down to the comic book shop. It was bright and early, it was seven in the morning, many hours before they would open. Becca could've waited until a decent hour but she was feeling slightly vindictive and well she had to be productive if she was going to get everything done that she set out to do.

"Alright lazy number one and number two open up, I've brought breakfast." Originally, she hadn't planned to feed the two of them but after temporarily losing her sanity last night and going for a ride with those bikers she understood why her brother would attempt to stake them. More specifically a cute curly blond haired boy who as of this moment she would be happy to never lay eyes on again.

It was not their fault if those stupid biker boys played some tricks that her impressionable brothers took out of context after all. "Go away… too early."

"Guess you don't want free breakfast, oh well, more for me then." There was some shuffling and suddenly a disheveled Alan had the door open and was pulling her in and grabbing at one of the fast food bags in her hands. His sister let him have it with a huff, "A thank you would be nice." A muffled 'thank you' reached her ears, Alan had already shoved a biscuit into his mouth and was speaking around it.

"Really? Manners aren't that hard…" Just then Edgar sleepily came over and she almost made a crack about him looking like the walking dead but thought better of it at the last minute. He might take the comment too literally. "Here you go Mr. lazy pants your breakfast."

"Whose number one?" He asked in a gruffer voice than normal due to having just woken up.

"Um, what?" She blinked, one thing the Frog girl could say was that she never knew what would come out of one of her brothers' mouths.

"At the door, you called us number one and two, so who's number one?" He asked while looking into his breakfast bag.

"That's hardly important," The look he gave her said otherwise but she just rolled her eyes, "I didn't have one of you specifically in mind when I said the numbers so be whatever number you want to be."

He mumbled something about being number one and Alan grunted in disagreement but continued eating instead of getting into an argument about it, for which their sister was grateful even if his table manners resembled a caveman.

"Okay, you two eat up. Since I already ate before I came over I'll get started in the back first." After saying that she headed to the back closet only to find it locked, "Edgar keys… now!" Glaring he pulled them out and handed them over before going back to his food which Alan had his hands in thus the two start to fight over their food like the toddlers they sometimes were. Becca just decided to leave them to it and unlocked the door.

It was even worse than she remembered from yesterday, "This really will take all day… you two stop goofing off and hurry up. I'm not doing this all by myself."

"He started it!" Alan yelled, "Did not! You stole my food!" He argued back, "What are you two five? Get over it before I take whatever's left and throw it away!" That shut them up and thus began her long day spent cleaning out a storage closet with her little brothers. Not exactly the bonding time she had envisioned before coming back home.

But given who her brothers were it wasn't really that much of a surprise either.

Hours later the group stopped for a lunch break, "So tell me again why you had that clump of weeds in there?" She asked before eating a fry, "It's not a weed it's called wolfsbane and it repels werewolves!" Alan stated, "Yeah, well correct me if I'm wrong, but don't wolfbane have some kind of flower on them those were just dead weeds." Edgar shook his head, "It was dried wolfsbane, works better that way." He talked around a mouthful of his burger.

"Sure… so Santa Carla has a werewolf infestation too?" Alan shook his head, "Not yet but you can never be too prepared." Taking a sip of her coke, she nodded, "We know you don't believe us that's why you're getting rid of our only defense against the forces of evil." Edgar nodded in agreement, "Your lack of belief could get us all killed."

"Or my actions could see that you aren't arrested for attempted murder. Or even locked away in a mental institution for claiming that you were only trying to stake a vampire even if said 'vampire'" She made quotations with her hands when saying vampire, "is a jerk and probably deserved it."

"Anyways, I'm nearly done are you two ready to get back to it?" The two were staring at her in suspicion, "Why are you two looking at me like that?" It reminded her of the look they gave her when she was twelve and they were convinced that sisters were aliens from some far away galaxy or something… it wasn't a pleasant time to be her.

"You called those," Alan paused and looked around to make sure no one is listening, "vampires' jerks… did you talk with them? Did you hang out with them?" He asked somewhat frightened. Oh, great she just had to open her big mouth and complain about those stupid suicidal bikers. "No, not really, I went home and it's a mess by the way, but I'm not spending my summer cleaning it up too. This is supposed to be my vacation and cleaning is not my idea of fun."

No, she would air out the place, pay for some power and water for the month and toss the really disgusting stuff while hoping that the place wasn't infested with bugs and mice.

"Don't change the subject!" Edgar demanded squinting his eyes at her and giving her a hard look, "Alan get a mirror," Alan jumped up and was gone and back in a second before she could question what the mirror was for it was shoved in her face. "Okay guys, back up," The older sibling shoved them both away along with their mirror, "She has a reflection," Alan whispered in a not so quiet voice to his brother.

"Of course, I do!" Grabbing the leftovers from their lunch she stood up, "I'm gonna go get rid of this in the trash… outside you know in the sunlight and when I get back, let's finish this before dinner okay?"

With that said she left the two plotting teenagers behind her, once outside she breathed in a deep breath before slowly exhaling, the brunette almost wanted to forget this whole thing. To just go and have some actual fun, somewhere far away from her brothers and certain idiot bikers but instead, the Frog girl does what she said she would do. After turning away from the dumpster she came face to face once again with her own reflection and jumped, "Geez persistent much? It's a good thing you two don't like girls yet. Didn't I already prove that I had a reflection inside the store." Alan shrugged and Edgar informed her of the invitation rule though he wasn't sure if it worked the same for half-vampires.

"So, there's half-vampires now?" They both nod, "You need to read some comics they're basically a survival guide." Edgar said, "No need, I'm sure you two can fill me in while we clean." They both frown but follow her back inside without complaining.

Horror comics had never caught her fancy probably because she had already seen too many films of that genre to what to read from it as well. Why couldn't they be into superheroes? It would make life so much easier if they believed in superheroes instead of monsters.

"We aren't making it up, we saved a kid's brother when he became a half-vampire." Edgar told her seriously, "Oh, and how did you do that?"

"By killing the head vampire." Alan replied, "Okay, I'm gonna hope that you two had one of your delusions or got into some of our parent's stuff and didn't actually become murders in my time away."

"You can't murder the undead." Edgar flat panned, "No, but you can murder little brothers that are wasting your time. Now no more vampire talk for today, okay? I just want to get this over with."

It took hours but they were finally done, the only thing left stored in boxes were the extra comics. Finally, everything was like it was supposed to be.

"Okay, so I found some guys down at the beach last night and asked them to bring their truck to haul this all away for firewood. They should be here at any moment so-" She paused seeing the lump in the boys' shirts, "Alan… Ed drop em'." She pointed at the obvious stakes hiding in their clothes and they of course protest, "You poured out all the holy water!" Alan exclaimed.

"Donated nearly all of the crosses to the surrounding churches," Edgar added, and she smiled, "Yes it's been a very productive day, oh, and don't forget I threw out all that garlic… it does expire you know."

The boys' expressions looked pained as they added their stakes to the pile, just one look at Edgar's face and you'd think she asked him to sacrifice his first born or something along those lines. Yes, this was for the best it couldn't be healthy to cling to stakes of all things like that.

"I hope you're happy now that we're all gonna die!" Alan shouted before running back into the store dramatically, "I'm ecstatic!" She called out to him before he could vanish from sight completely.

Edgar just frowned and grabbed her hand before placing a cross necklace in it, "You're gonna need this…" He also headed back inside leaving her alone with a cross necklace in her hand and a pile of stakes at her feet, "They'll get over it eventually…" Looking down at the soon to be firewood she sighed, "Or they'll just make more and hide them better…"

Well, she tried so there's that.

Looking back down at her hand she debated wearing the necklace but then thought it was better to not humor them so she instead put it into her pocket.

It was only a short few minutes later that a truck pulled up and a couple of tan surfer like guys hopped out and started to load up the wood while making idle chit chat, "So, what did you have all of this wood for anyways?" The buffer one asked trying to take the stakes the girl gathered from her, but she continued on loading her pile in the bed of the truck herself, "My brothers were making a fence but got the measurements wrong so rather than waste all this wood I thought I'd donate it."

The buff dude who's name she was just told but couldn't be bothered to remember held up one of the stakes, "That would've been a really short fence." She nodded, it was a lame excuse and she knew it. Still, he didn't question any further, in fact, he seemed more interested in picking her up than he did the firewood.

The brunette really didn't appreciate how he kept shoving himself into her personal space and trying to help her carry a few pieces of wood, but it would be over as soon as all of it was loaded so the girl kept at it. "So, the bonfire we hold is usually pretty exclusive but given that you've generously given us all of this firewood I'm sure they wouldn't mind me extending an invite."

"No thanks, I've got plans."

"Plans can change."

He was flirting with her or at least trying to, but she had more than her fair share of muscle-bound meatheads coming onto her so it was hardly flattering anymore, if it ever was. "Maybe but mine don't… well, that looks like everything. So, I'll see you guys around." If I'm unlucky she added mentally.

"Well, if you change your mind we'll be the ones with the biggest bonfire." He winked and hopped into the truck with his thankfully less talkative buddy. They drive off with a wave which she returned half-heartedly and then left to get cleaned up. Becca needed to if she was going to have some actual fun tonight, "Just nowhere near the biggest bonfire." The blue-eyed girl reminded herself out loud.

The house had been airing out all day already, she would stop by and talk about the water and electricity on her way home and then all that was left was tossing the gross stuff. Anything else could wait until she moved back home, by then the whole house might need to be condemned but that was hardly her problem.

* * *

It was nightfall, Becca had successfully made herself up for the night now it was just a matter of finding a party to join. There was always more than one though there didn't seem to be any concerts tonight so unfortunately, it looked like everyone was on the beach. She'd just make sure to avoid the muscle brains from earlier and kick back and have some fun. Maybe drink away her woes and responsibilities for one night. It would help with the stress and make her a more productive person come the next day.

That plan did work for a while, Becca had a few drinks and danced to some bad music before the sound of bikes had her stop laughing. The young woman had been laughing at a drunk getting beer thrown into his face by his date. It was better than any soap opera that she'd seen to date, but those revved-up bikes sounded close and drew her attention away from the free entertainment.

Sure enough, it was them and they were heading to the beach. Part of her sincerely hoped they'd chose another part of the beach, and she refused to consider why it was only part of herself that wished for that. Alas, it was not meant to be, "Hey Becca, having fun?" Marko plopped down beside her on the log she was sitting on, "I was, but then you showed up."

"Ouch, still mad about last night then?" He smiled innocently but she wasn't going to be fooled this time by a cute face.

Marko was clearly flirting with his sanity and she wanted nothing to do with that.

So she turned her head away and ignored him, "You look nice tonight, but I'm guessing that dinner date isn't happening." He stated then snapped his fingers, "I know, how about we call it even? I scared you and your brothers 'staked' me." He joked but the tone was a bit off, her head turned to face him.

"Speaking of stakes, I noticed the firewood around here was shaped funny, guess you actually spent the day cleaning out your brother's stock huh?" Paul said as he flopped down beside her with a joint in one hand and a familiar piece of wood in the other.

Noticing that it had gotten much too quiet she looked towards the other party goers and most have backed away or just looked flat out scared. Though some looked more annoyed at the intrusion, all in all, she felt awkward about being seated in-between two of the boys causing such a tense atmosphere. It was a party for goodness sake, why was everyone acting so strange around these guys. Bikers weren't that rare around these parts.

"Yeah…" Becca answered not liking the silence which the boys from last night either didn't seem to notice or care as Marko started talking again, "So, what about it? Forgive and forget?" Her eyes meet his and she slowly nodded. Suddenly the previous night's scare didn't seem all that important anymore, even though she'd still been quite upset a few minutes ago. It was strange, but the girl didn't stop to dwell on it instead she found herself being led away from the beach now.

Becca hadn't planned on leaving the beach for a while yet, at least not until she was much less sober. But Marko wanted to so it seemed to make perfect sense that she would follow him.

"Where are we going?" Marko grinned, "I haven't eaten tonight so I thought we could go grab a bite like we had originally planned to. Don't worry I'll pay for my own."

Becca briefly noticed the others weren't with them so she glanced behind herself and towards the beach then asked, "What about the others are they hungry?" He laughed, "They are but they'll find something to sink their teeth into on the beach I'm sure." He winked.

There was something weird about the way that he said that, but it was probably nothing important.

He ordered much more than the brunette thought that he should be able to pack away into his small frame. And she told him so, but he just laughed and said, "I've always been a big eater." It was like an inside joke that she wasn't privy to.

The boy hadn't been bluffing he could apparently eat a lot, it was almost funny to watch.

At the end of the meal, she couldn't finish her food but he was more than happy to do so when Becca handed it off to him. She was once more awed by his seemingly bottomless appetite.

"So, last night… I know we agreed to forget about it and even though I'm not angry about it. Which is kind of weird… sorry, I'm getting off topic what I wanted to ask is why you played that trick on me?" It was curiosity more than anything.

"We mess around all the time it's not like I was trying to scare you, though it was funny." He grinned, "What's so funny about scaring someone?" Tilting his head, he gave it some thought for a minute, "Well, you're a big sister right? Don't you find it hilarious when you do something to scare your brothers?" That was a bizarre comparison.

"I think I get what you're saying. But well my family… or rather my brothers are a bit different. If you scare them they seem to think that you're an alien or some other kind of monster come to eat them, and yeah that was funny at first but now not so much." She sighed, and he laughed, "That is weird, but maybe you need to scare someone more normal like yourself."

"I don't know if I find that insulting or not…" She smiled, "Okay, so messing with people is fun but don't you ever worry about going too far?"

"Nope, no such thing." He answered right away, "You seem awfully sure of that answer." He winked, "I am." This must be why he fit in so well with the other bikers, "You could end up hurting someone." He shrugged, "So?"

It was eye-opening that he didn't seem to have any regard for others. So she tried a different angle to see what his response would be.

"You could get hurt." His grinned even wider, "I won't."

This scared her more than his lack of caring for others, does he really not care about what happens to himself she ponders this only a few seconds before he added. "What I mean is that I know my own limits, what I can and can't survive. Sure I like to push them but I know which line to avoid crossing so stop looking at me as if I plan to off myself because believe me I don't. I like living too much!" He then shoved the last bit of food into his mouth and washed it down with his drink before asking, "Do you?"

"Do I… like living? Of course." He shook his head, "No, do you know your own limits… and have you ever pushed them?"

"Like I said I like living, so pushing my limits too much seems to be counterproductive to that." He stood up and offered her his hand, "Not if you really wanna live it isn't otherwise you might as well be dead for how boring and predictable your life is."

She frowned, "Just because I'm not crazy doesn't mean I'm not living… and my life isn't boring or predictable!" She shoved away his hand and stood up ready to leave this crazy boy and all his strange biker friends in the past where they belonged.

"Not right now it's not, but if you leave by yourself well you get the picture."

If she smacks him she'll feel better but then she'll feel guilty later but for the minute of feeling better, it might be worth it.

"Guess you really are boring and predictable after all." He smirked, and it was like he's egging her on. Like he wanted her to smack him well if that's what he wants.

She smacked him.

"Did you predict that?"

* * *

Following after him had not been part of the plan, the plan was to smack him and then storm out and away from him and his fellow bikers for good. However, something about the way that he looked at her after she smacked him made her anger towards him evaporate, the blue-eyed girl didn't know what it was, but she wanted to find out what made her emotions fluctuate around him.

It made her want to follow him, he was intriguing the way he thought the way he spoke even the way he moved. It wasn't something that she was used to, Marko was a mystery. Becca had never fond of them before but since he was involved in this one it seemed to have made all the difference.

For some reason every time she found herself wanting to get further away from him she would suddenly change her mind and instead what to get closer. It confused her as to why she felt so strongly about avoiding him to begin with when he fascinated her so.

They talked about none important things for a bit and then they were back on the beach but further away from all the ongoing bonfires at least it seemed that way until her eyes landed on a burnt-out bonfire, "This was where I was at earlier wasn't it?" The blond just grinned, "Yup." Glancing around and not seeing anyone else she looked straight into Marko's eyes, "This isn't another one of your pranks is it?" She wouldn't be surprised if that was the case but this time she wanted to be ready for it. Still, she couldn't bring forth any anger about the possibility.

"Nah, the others probably just got bored and left," His hands were behind his head but from the moonlight, she could see a mischievous twinkle in his eye, "We're still here, we just finished sinking our teeth into something actually." A voice called out from behind her startling her slightly, but the girl withheld her response to continue to appear unfazed, "Then why is the bonfire out, it's like every time I'm around the four of you I can hardly see anything."

"What's there to see?" Dwayne asked, "It makes it seem like you lot are hiding something is all." She responded moving to find the log from before once there she asked, "So are we going to re-light it or just sit in the dark?"

"There's a lot of games that can be played in the dark." Paul snickered, "Somehow I feel like I would be at a disadvantage at all of them… it's like you all have supervision or something." A voice whispered nearby, the breath ghosting along the shell of her ear, "Or something." It was Marko, of course, it was.

But how did he get beside her so fast? Becca hadn't even felt him set himself down beside her.

She opened her mouth to respond but then the light was back, the fire was back, "When did you start the fire?"

Her eyes traveled to the other boys who all had drinks except for Paul who was making out with a girl that she was sure wasn't there a moment ago.

"What do you mean the fire has been going for hours." She blinked, "No when we came back it wasn't…" The boys all looked at her strangely, "You feel okay? Looks like you had one too many drinks?" A drink is taken from her hand all of a sudden and she stared dumbly at her hand, she hadn't been holding it a second ago, "How- I wasn't…"

Marko was right beside her and across the way was David who added, "You've been drinking this whole time since we got here, and the fire never went out."

She shook her head, "Are you guys trying to mess with my head again?" Her anger at them was slowly returning as if it had never left, they were trying to make her think she was crazy!

"When have we ever done that?" Marko asked with a concerned frown, Becca went to respond but suddenly the girl couldn't find the response she was so sure she had a moment ago…

"I…" She rubbed her temples, "I'm not sure… my head hurts." The boy beside her nodded, "Too much beer probably." Before taking her hand from her forehead and replacing them with his and massaging her headache away. His cold hands rubbing her temples felt so good, but something was off…

Something was missing but what? A familiar voice whispered into her ear, "Stop thinking so hard it won't help your headache."

The Frog girl wasn't sure when she had leaned back into Marko, but she was comfortable, and he was helping to soothe her headache, so it didn't matter. Becca was so comfortable against him that she thought she may even fall asleep. His hands were playing with her hair now instead of rubbing her temples but it felt nice, just as nice. Her eyes were nearly closed when his cool fingers danced across her neck jerking her back into full consciousness for some reason.

"Hmm, something wrong?" The boy's fingers didn't halt their movement along the column of her throat as he asked.

"I dunno..." Becca made to sit up however his other arm had at some point snaked itself around her waist without her notice and held her firmly to him, "What'd I tell you about thinking too much, your headache might come back?"

As if summoned by the words a pain shot through her skull and she had to bite back a whimper, "See?" His lips were against her ear as he spoke these words and then he was massaging her temples again. Becca relaxed even more quickly this time around and didn't so much a twitch when they ended up in the same position, with his gentle fingers tracing up the side of her neck.

They seemed focused on one spot in particular but she just let her eyes drifted around the campfire contently as she managed to relax even further into Marko's half embrace.

David was smoking and smirking it should be alarming but wasn't. Dwayne was nursing a beer looking into the fire and Paul was biting the girl's neck a little too hard from the looks of it because she was screaming and trying to get away from him. That didn't even really register in her mind though not even as the body went limp and finally fell to the ground before Paul with dead glossed over eyes. No, she was still relaxed but in a rare moment of lucidity, Becca found her voice.

"Is that blood?" The brunette asked while lifting a lazy hand to point at Paul's face from her position, she could feel Marko's chest rumble with suppressed laughter. Then he grabbed her pointing hand with the hand that had been tracing her neck and lifted it to his mouth. He kissed the inside of her wrist but she doesn't pay it any mind as her eyes were still on Paul.

"You're a vampire?" Her brothers were right then, but if that was true she wouldn't feel so calm. Would she?

If Paul was a vampire then they all had to be and if they all were vampires then... they killed people and Becca was a person.

Would they kill her?

Paul burst out laughing pulling her out of her thoughts, "No, sweetie you're just drunk, none of this is real." His hand motioned to the body and she looked at it for a moment considering this logic before nodding her head. Because it made sense somehow, that was when she finally noticed the pressure on her wrist, "Are you biting me?" Marko's golden eyes meet her own gaze and held it as he kept her wrist glued to his mouth.

It didn't hurt so maybe she was wrong?

It took a while after her inquiry before the pressure stopped. Becca meanwhile just stared into Marko's unnatural eyes as he feeds on her. She didn't once think to try and pull her hand away from him during it. Then she felt something wet slide across her wrist, it was his tongue. He licked her wrist before releasing it and letting it fall with the force of gravity, something red was at the corner of his mouth.

Her blood? Strange but even so she felt the need to clean it.

Lifting back up the hand that had maybe been bitten took more effort than she would have liked but it was worth it when her fingers touched the corner of his mouth and removed the red staining it. Marko's eyes were almost glowing, but maybe it was the bonfire? His hand snatched hers again before it fell and he brought her fingers up to his mouth.

He stuck the two that had wiped the corner of his lips into his mouth for a few seconds and she felt his tongue run against them along with something sharp before he once again released her hand. This time he spoke to her instead of Paul, "Nope, this is all just a dream." His eyes were back to normal now.

Blinking in confusion she asked, "But I thought I was drunk?" David then added, "Yes, it's a drunken dream now go to sleep." Her eyes became heavy as if following the command.

But wasn't she already asleep? Her eyes struggled a bit longer to stay open but Marko laid his hand on top of her eyes and they closed.

There was laughter and then darkness as Becca slept deeply.

* * *

**Author's Note: Drop a review, maybe?  
**


	4. Hangover Headaches

**The Frog Sister**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Lost Boys.**

**Author's Note: So I thought I posted this hours ago but I didn't, oh well it's still the same day that I planned on posting it so it works. Once again I fixed up and added content to this chapter.**********  
********

**(Original word count 2K new one over 4K)**

* * *

Chapter 4: Hangover Headaches

The next morning, Becca awakened to a pounding sound, it took her a minute to realize was not just in her head. No, someone was banging on her bedroom door, with a groan the brunette rolled over and proceeded to blink the sleep from her eyes in an attempt to read the clock.

The banging on the door continued not helping her ability to tell time and left her wondering why she didn't own a digital clock.

Much to slowly her brain focused and read that it was just after eight in the morning. Too early for whoever was outside of her door. The hungover girl had no idea who it could be as her brain still wasn't cooperating more than the bare minimum. Then her door was slammed open and she was greeted to the all too familiar forms of her younger brothers.

Groaning once more she rolled over not ready to deal with them quite yet or ever, "If this is payback for yesterday morning you better have brought me breakfast in bed." She doubted even that would entice her from bed, what the hell did she drink last night.

Becca continued to lay in bed but her hand found its way to her wrist and rubbed it with an idly thought that she must've slept on it wrong, she almost forgot that her brothers were there and that she had spoken to them when they failed to respond.

No after quietly exchanging glances they pounced and pulled off her covers, "What the hell!?" She screamed before coming face to face with her own reflection again, this was quickly becoming a habit that was already way past its expiration date.

"Get off!" She shoved the closest one who happened to be Alan off of her bed, "Stay out of my face!" She shouted pushing Edgar off next and throwing her pillow at the two idiots on her floor, "And stay out of my room you creeps!" After yelling that she flopped back down rolled over holding her head and groaning as her head felt like it was about to explode from all the motion and noise of the morning.

It certainly hurt more than her wrist so she soon forgot about having possibly slept on it in the wrong way.

"Think we should go?" Edgar muttered too loudly for her head and she moaned in pain part of her wanted to yell some more but the rest of her rebelled against the very idea, "No way what if they did something to her… she could be a halfling already!" He exclaimed while the older sibling tried to block out their annoying voices with her hands wishing that she hadn't tossed away her only pillow, it would've been better at muffling sounds.

"But she passed the test…" Edgar explained, "That's because this is her home so wouldn't that be like an invitation until she turned full on fang face?" Alan said, and their sister wasn't sure if it was meant to be a statement or question and didn't care she just wanted them gone.

"Makes sense… so then we need to get her outside?" Edgar asked but she doesn't hear the other reply, he probably nodded. If they knew what was good for them they had better not do what she thought they were going to.

But that's exactly what they did, both of them grabbed her, one took her arm to pull her up and the other pushed on her back once she was sitting up from where they hauled her resisting body out of bed, "What do you think your doing!?" She yelled not making things any better as her head, it felt like it was about to split open, "We need to check you, something's obviously wrong!" Edgar said gruffly, "It's called a hangover dumbass now let me sleep it off!"

She swatted at him but there was no strength behind her hit, though one did grab her offending hand and proceed to poke at her sore wrist, "Look at this Al, proof!"

Becca then elbowed Edgar who dropped her wrist, "Where'd you get that?"

"Get what? Leave me alone, I just wanna sleep the day away come back la-never!" She nearly tripped over something as they loosened their grip on her, she vaguely realized that she was in the living room.

"Oh no, did you hear that she wants to sleep!" One of them shouted too closely to her ear making her head ring enough to make her feel suddenly nauseous, it would serve them right if she puked on them.

"They got her! She's one of them, quick Ed!" With that, they all but lifted her up and somehow between the two of them they succeed at getting her through the rest of the house.

Becca didn't go quietly though no she was kicking and groaning the whole way, her foot knocked over its share of things along the way, one such thing was a glass lamp that made a noticeable crashing sound.

They finally made it to the front door which they hadn't bothered to close on the way in and thrust the older girl out into the bright cheerful morning to endure their test.

One of them dropped her causing the other to stumble to support the rest of her as the other brother shoved the mirror into her face the tired and rumpled girl tried to block the glare coming off of the mirror and into her sensitive eyes, if one could pass out from a headache she was sure that she was nearly there.

"She's clear," Alan stated confused.

"But you two aren't… as soon as I feel better, I'm going to kill you!" She told them murderously, the two glance at each other while avoiding looking at her and gulp and do the next worst thing they can; they take off running making her have to drag herself back to bed or in this case the couch to sleep off the worst hangover of her life, just how much did she drink anyways…?

It didn't matter, what did was she was about to become an only child in a few more hours, and it's not like anyone would notice people disappear around here all the time after all.

* * *

Becca was far from happy, her second time waking up wasn't that much better than her first. After the worn out girl all but tumbled off of the couch she stepped right onto some broken glass with her bare feet.

It was more than enough to wake her fully.

She then proceeded to spend the next twenty minutes picking out glass shards and cleaning the mess off of both her feet and the floor. The first aid kit left much to be desired so she ended up cutting up an old t-shirt into makeshift bandages for her feet.

Becca nearly decided to just crawl back to bed and stay off of her wounded feet but she wasn't about to let this go, her brothers had it coming. What she didn't know but she would work out the details as she limped her way to their shop.

It was well into the afternoon when she laid her eyes on the comic book shop with ironically a gallon of holy water, she thought the symbolism would be funny even though any water would have worked for what she had planned.

It wasn't even that hard to obtain given the donation of free crosses she'd made the day before. That and she may have fibbed a bit about her reasons for wanting it, but well the end results were what mattered and hopefully, the big guy upstairs would look past it just this once.

They see her coming and like the cowards they were moved to hide behind the counter, but she doesn't care, and it gave her more time to exact her revenge. Her limp was even less noticeable now that she had been getting used to the sting that came with doing so. She sat down the gallon of water in the aisle before heading straight to the horror section and started to quickly grab the vampire comics before tossing each one she found to the floor creating a pile.

All the while she couldn't keep the smile off her face, it felt like justice or maybe revenge but it felt good so she didn't care either way.

Alan braved the first peak from behind the counter at the strange rustling paper noise. His eyes widened as he saw her throwing comics to the ground, "What are you doing!?" He shouted, "Getting rid of the vampire problem around here!" She answered loudly not stopping, Alan jumped over the counter at that with his brother close behind.

"You can't throw out our comics," Alan said, "We have a business to run!" Edgar agreed, "I'm sure your shop can survive the loss of sales that these bring in." Edgar and Alan both speak simultaneously, "Not the shop our other business," and "No our real business."

Not answering she bent down and both look warily at one another since they couldn't see her from the other side of the comic rack but then she stood back up with a jug of water and the top was off, it didn't take a genius to know what she was about to do. "No!" Edgar called out as he rushed around the rack at the same time Alan yelled, "Stop!"

It was too late though the vampire comics lying on the floor were drenched, the boys were on the ground trying to salvage them but it's no use, "How could you?" and "Those were our business cards," were mumbled, she ignored their whining words.

"I used holy water, aren't you happy? I'm learning." She told them sarcastically while dropping the now empty jug before turning tail and leaving, not hearing them questioning her humanity behind her.

There was a skip in her step and it made her feet feel a bit better about being avenged, her head felt lighter too. Still, the further she got from the shop the more the high she was feeling went away. That left her feeling just a bit bad but only until she shook herself out of it, no they deserved it.

Enough was enough. She'd been plenty patient and understanding, had dealt with their monster madness and weird tests for pretty much as long as she could remember. Normally they didn't go to extremes like dragging her out of bed and outside at ungodly hours while she was hungover, so the bitch-move back there was somewhat justified.

It didn't help that her headache had lasted all morning and got worse every time she tired remembering how or when she got home. It made her extra frustrated today, still, maybe she'd apologize later and blame it on her PMSing and them picking the wrong day to start shit. It wasn't even like she could truly hold her stepping on the broken lamp on them either, had she been more aware then she wouldn't have done it. It was an accident.

Finally calmed down with her mind set on maybe apologizing for overdoing it she decided to grab a burger but when she arrived at the burger joint the brunette suddenly felt strange while looking at it. Shaking off the weird feeling she went inside anyway and ordered, when her food was brought to her the server asked, "Back again and without your boyfriend this time?"

The woman was an older one that Becca didn't recall ever seeing before but maybe she was talking about before she left for college, if so she's got a hell of a memory especially since the girl couldn't recall ever bringing a date here though it was always a possibility that she had or that one had brought her here.

"Excuse me?" The blue-eyed girl's expression was puzzled and grew more so as the words left the waitresses' mouth.

"Last night you and that boy came in, you ordered the same thing just now, but he finished it for you… did you two break up?" The gossiper asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Really, she didn't though a dull throb from behind her eyes started just then as if to tell her something.

"Oh, I'm sorry you must be embarrassed about what happened. I won't say another thing about it." She winked, "It never happened."

Part of her thought it should be left alone but if it was about her she needed to know, "…Exactly what didn't happen?"

The woman looked confused before seemingly coming to a conclusion, "Well, now it all makes sense you were probably drunk."

Well, she was pretty sure she had been last night but never had she gone into public places wasted before, "…What did I do?" The throbbing in her head was more noticeable after her question but the brunette was focusing on wondering if she'd need to find a new place to eat during her visit. Unfortunately, her favorite restaurant wasn't an option because of the price.

"You argued, not sure about what and then you slapped him the whole place saw but then, of course, you left with him, so I figured everything was fine." Becca went pale, who was she here with last night and why did she slap him? Suddenly a wave of nausea goes through her and her head felt like it was splitting open again and it took everything she had not to grab it or groan.

Looking concerned the waitress asked, "You don't look so good, is everything not alright?"

Biting back the pain she shook her head and regretted the movement as soon as she did it but still managed to say, "Everything's fine I'm just… embarrassed is all and actually, I think I'll take my meal to go."

Not being hungry anymore but wanting to draw less attention she was happy when the woman left and quickly returned with a to-go bag and so the Frog girl unceremoniously tossed the meal inside without a care.

"You sure you're alright?" The nosy waitress asked and all she wanted to do was snap at her to mind her own business but instead answered, "Still a little hungover I guess, thanks… for the bag." She motioned to said to-go bag in her hand before hurrying out the door to the fast food joint and trying not to think all the way back home.

For the most part, it was a success because thinking hurt so the young woman avoided it only not realizing at the time that it was not thinking that hurt but thinking about last night that did.

* * *

Spending the day in the dump that was now the unfortunate state of her childhood home wasn't the plan but, in the end, she did start to feel a little better and her memories of the night before became clearer. The beach bonfire that the brunette joined was one of the smaller ones and eventually the boys from the night before last showed up to crash the party.

The Frog girl couldn't recall much of what happened after that having had too much to drink obviously but they mainly just chilled out around the fire and at some point, she'd fallen asleep or passed out on Marko. It only made sense that either they woke her up enough for her to find her way home or got the information from her and helped her get home.

For the most part, Becca was fine with this explanation of the previous night, though there were some inconsistencies bothering her like what that fast food lady said. And how she was pretty sure that she was angry at Marko or was it that she was mad all of the boys, at least before the bonfire happened? Still, there was no real reason as to why she would be mad not that she could find anyways.

It was weird and not wanting another night like the one before the blue-eyed girl decided just to crash on the couch and watch tv for the night. Just thinking about the television made Becca less than happy about recalling her first night where she learned that no one had paid even the most basic of bills while she was away. As such before she could so much as shower a trip to the local police station where the utility bills office was located was in order there she had paid for the month for both water and electricity.

After the brunette left it would no doubt get turned back off but she didn't care it wasn't like she could afford to do this for longer than she already had anyway. This trip seriously cut into her savings, and with the way, things were financially she didn't see herself coming back before she graduated and that meant three more years.

Back to the tv though, she couldn't afford basic cable and it wouldn't matter if she could as to do that she would need to call them which meant a phone bill. Those were two bills she wasn't going to add to her ever-growing list of money suckers at the moment.

Thus Becca had four stations to choose from, she was suddenly grateful for the VCR she splurged on before she left home, still, there weren't that many VHS tapes around as at the time renting them made more sense money wise. Just a few days back and already she had no idea how she handled school, her brothers, and the bills when she was growing up. It might've helped that they had the comic shop for half of her life and while it wasn't a stable source of income it was still a source, not to mention that she had summer jobs since she turned twelve.

Becca sighed as she and continued to search the mess she had once called home for any tapes that might be laying around eventually she found one, the title read 'An American Werewolf In London' it figured. Tired of the supernatural she decided to try and find at least one more if only to give herself options.

About five minutes later she pulled out another tape this one was missing its case but the sticker clearly stated it was the 'Poltergeist' movie.

"Choices, choices..." The girl muttered to herself before deciding with her it would likely continue in this vain even if she did find any more tapes, plus her feet could use the break the couch would supply.

"Well, it looks like it's supernatural or supernatural, that's a tough one." Her sarcasm was wasted as no one was around to hear it.

Glancing at the time Becca was not overly happy to see that she'd have time for the both of them, with that she put in 'Poltergeist' since it was the one without a case and so it was just faster.

By the time ten o clock rolled around she was halfway through 'An American Werewolf' when someone knocked on the front door.

Becca wasn't expecting anyone, so she decided to ignore it. If it was her brothers they could pull out a key the lazy idiots, and if they lost their key tough luck because she wasn't moving.

That was until she heard the voice, "Hey Becca, come on open the door I can hear the tv, so I know you're in there!"

It was Marko, guess that answered that question he must have helped her home the night before to know where she lived.

Getting off the couch she went to the door and opened it up revealing the grinning form of Marko, "What're you doing here?"

"You weren't on the boardwalk tonight, so I came to check on you." His grin could be seen behind his hand where he was biting the tip of his gloved thumb.

"That's nice of you. I'm alright, just chilling at home tonight I have had a massive headache for most of the day." Not to mention she was trying to stay off her feet, trying but failing.

"Aww, you can't do that! You only have so long before you've gotta leave a be a responsible adult again." He whined endearingly making her once again wonder about his age.

She laughed, "True but spending half of my vacation hungover doesn't sound fun either."

He pouted, "Well, you don't have to drink, we can do something else." The brunette eyed him funny, "Like what?"

"Wanna go for a drive like the first night we met?" He smirked, "We went for a drive?" It took her a minute to vaguely recall being on the back of his bike, "Oh that's right… we went to the cliffs?" The girl asked more than stated, really what was up with her memory today? Was she still hungover?

He nodded excitedly, "That's right it was a blast and there was no drinking involved so what do ya say?" The way he said drinking made her a bit wary as her blue eyes drifted towards her wrist and the slight bruise there that she hadn't given much thought since that morning only she didn't know why it was suddenly catching her attention.

"Or not if you really wanna waste the night away in here with your werewolf movie I understand," He leaned back looking slightly bored, "I'll be seeing you around, I guess." He sounded slightly disappointed as he said the final bit.

"No, I'll go just… just let me change first okay?" He grinned and nodded, "'Kay, so I'll just wait here then?" It was said as more of a question than as an innocent-sounding statement, part of her knew inviting him in was a bad idea but didn't know why that was… it was probably because the place was a mess she convinced herself.

"You can come in…" She paused feeling a tad small twinge of fear but just as quickly it was gone, "if you really want to but it's a bit of a mess…"

He laughed and entered as she hesitantly stepped away from the door, "I don't mind, can't say that we clean much back at our home either."

His eyes darted to the spot where she had stepped on glass that morning before they quickly found their way back to her face all the while keeping his smile intact.

She absentmindedly rubbed at the bruise on her wrist nodding distractedly, "Right, well I'll just go get changed."

Going into her room to change she felt a strange pressure at the back of her mind but decided to try and ignore it in favor of getting ready to go out. That, of course, meant wearing shoes, her eyes stared at her still wrapped feet, why did she agree to go out again? Oh well too late to change her mind now.

It didn't take the blue-eyed girl too long before she was making her way back to the boy chilling out on her couch and pretending to be watching the movie in her living room, he was up and looking right at her before she could even speak to bring attention to the fact that she was back.

"What not your kind of film?" Becca asked, "Nah, I don't mind dogs but I'm more of a bird person." She raised an eyebrow at this, "Birds?"

"Yeah, they're actually quite intelligent." Whenever she thought she had him figured out suddenly she didn't. Before she could help herself she was asking the question that had popped up inside of her mind more than once since they first met, "Just how old are you?"

Marko looked amused, "What are you worried you might be too old for me?"

"Well, no. At least I hadn't until you mentioned it." Becca half-joked, she had pegged him for at least eighteen but one only had to be sixteen to legally drive a motorcycle not that she figured that he was the type to worry about how legal it was to drive something.

He laughed as if reading her mind, "Don't worry you're not."

"How do you know, you haven't exactly asked me my age either." She countered.

"I thought women didn't like that question."

"I'll let you in on a secret, it's only the old ones that don't," Becca told him with a wink.

He laughed.

"Hey I know, maybe you'd like to see it tonight." Becca was confused by the sudden shift in conversation so she asked, "See what?"

"Our home," He waited a second before continuing with, "I think you'll like it, it's not nearly as cluttered but there's just as much dust, maybe even more," Marko smirked and bit down on the thumb of his glove waiting for a reply, it seemed to be a habit of his.

Well, he had mentioned his home earlier when she first let him in but the girl wondered what brought him back to it. Finally, she shrugged, "Okay, I guess…"

"Alright, let's go!" He said excitedly and reached for her hand. Once his caught hers he tugged her outside. Her eyes drifted to her hand in his, it was the one with the bruise. Strangely enough, the word vampire came to mind but it was easy to just shove the weird thought aside and blame her brothers.

It was just a bruise, sure the tiny puncture wounds she saw on it earlier were strange but her house was a mess, who knew what kind of critters were crawling around in there.

It didn't mean anything.

Marko looked over his shoulder at her and smiled brightly, she noticed his teeth were very white but not so sharp which made sense. He wasn't a vampire, vampires didn't exist.

* * *

**Author's Note: Review, maybe?**


	5. The Lost Cave

**The Frog Sister**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Lost Boys.**

**Author's Note: This was originally two chapters but I saw no real reason for that given how short both chapters were. So, after ****combining ****the chapters I went about fixing all the mistakes I could find and even adding more to the story as well. Enjoy!**

**********(Original word count for ch 5/6 together was 5K new one over 6K)**********

* * *

Chapter 5: The Lost Cave

The drive wasn't as scary but then again it was just the two of them, no other 'Lost Boys' as she heard them called that night on the beach to ramp up Marko's competitive nature. Though his playful one was still ever present, as he pulled off some silly tricks. Luckily nothing too dangerous, though it did make her heart pick up just a bit more.

Still, they arrived at the cave in what seemed like no time at all. After which the blond helped her disembark from the bike before letting her get a closer look at the sight before her.

"You live here?" Becca wasn't sure what she had been expecting but this wasn't it.

"Yeah," he bounced slightly in excitement probably of showing off the place, "If you think it's something now wait until you see the inside."

"It's something alright…" what though she didn't know.

"Good or bad?" Marko cocked his head to the side while he inquired.

"Just something… but I've lived in a dorm room the size of a closet with a roommate until recently, and my parents' house well you've seen it. So all things considered this place is probably an upgrade." It was only said half-jokingly.

Seemingly satisfied with that he happily led her up some stairs and from there to a bridge. Becca eyed it wondering how sturdy it was but as Marko hadn't let go of her hand and didn't stop she was pulled right along and across the rickety bridge.

The bridge led to an opening in the surrounding rock, to a cave. It all reminded her of something straight out of a storybook or rather what she imagined would be in one having not read many herself. It was almost like she was entering into a castle built into the side of a cliff, a vampire castle her mind supplied via her younger brothers' annoying paranoid voices.

Becca was still trying to take it all in when the two of them descended into the mouth of the cave. If it wasn't creepy enough to be the entrance to Dracula's lair she didn't know what was. She mentally scolded herself, telling her brain to stop bringing up all the unwanted vampire references.

However, once she stepped inside fully and truly took in the scene before her from the torches lining the wall, the newly lit drum barrels, to the dry water fountain, and were those bats on the ceiling? Once again her inner voice took the form of her brothers' voices saying if this wasn't a vampire's lair then nowhere else could possibly be.

Of course, it wasn't. Because vampires didn't exist. And her brothers, unfortunately, were just a tad crazy. Still, it would probably make an awesome set for a vampire flick. Though getting everyone and their equipment inside would probably be a safety hazard.

Becca also noticed the lack of coffins, so she should be safe she thought sarcastically to herself. Just as the blue-eyed girl decided to stubbornly push away all thoughts of vampires from her mind Marko decided it was time for a history lesson.

He explained how it used to be a hotel before an earthquake hit, she could believe that. How else would they have gotten that chandelier hanging out of the rocky ceiling? Hopefully, it was stuck tightly up there as that was some glass she really didn't want to cut herself with.

Mostly Becca was somewhat in awe of her surroundings and less with the history that the blond in front of her was sharing. Probably because history had never been her strong suit however she could appreciate the architecture of it, even if it wasn't a man-made one.

Though Becca guessed it was both what with it being partly a hotel and a cave. No, a better description might be a mixed matched meshing of them together. Like if a hotel and a cave had a baby, and now her mind was just getting plain weird and she needed to pay attention to Marko rather than her own musings.

Speaking of Marko, he was once again looking at her as if expecting her to say something.

"This is… um, nice?"

It came out as a question even though she hadn't meant for it to. But what exactly could she say? Paul snorted something that sounded like 'nice' It was then that she noticed that it was no longer just her and Marko.

She ignored Paul's comment and focused on Marko, "Well, it certainly makes me feel less bad about the lack of house cleaning I've done recently."

Despite the otherworldly or supernatural feel of it, there was plenty of junk or rather garbage lying around. But what could one expect from a cave with young men living in it?

"Hey, I cleaned this place last year!" Paul exclaimed as if that was something to be proud of, "You shouldn't have, you probably only made it worse than it was before." Marko snickered and grabbed an empty beer can and proceeded to chuck it in Paul's general direction, Dwayne rolled his eyes and lit a cigarette while the blond rocker dodged and stuck out his tongue, "Ha, you missed!"

"Children, children please where are your manners we have a guest."

Turning her gaze towards the speaker she saw that it was David. He was seated in what the girl noticed was actually a wheelchair, as his gaze met her own he stood from his seat, spreading his arms wide, "Welcome," then he swept into a dramatic bow like one that would be seen on a stage, "How do you like our place?"

Standing back up the blond leader pulled a butted cigarette from behind his ear and a lighter from his inner pocket and lit it, "It's not the Ritz, but it's home."

He took a drag from the cigarette while looking directly at her.

"Truthfully… I've never seen anything like it before." Her eyes left his intense gaze to look once more at the cave around her.

"It's got character… just like it's residents I suppose."

Paul whooped, "I'll drink to that!"

David motioned to Paul as he hopped over the couch and started to get the drinks, "I think I'll pass. I'd rather not have another hangover like the one I got from last night."

In fact, the migraine only recently left her, and she did not want another so soon or ever, if she had her way. Besides Marko did say they didn't have to drink, and as all the eyes landed on her, her own eyes searched out his. The other boy's eyes felt as if they're judging her but his keep her calm and helped the girl to not to show how intimidating it felt to have those heavy stares directed at her.

"Ahh, come on just a little bit won't kill you!"

David laughed around his cigarette at Paul's words, her eyes leave Marko's as she confidently replied, "Maybe not, but I'd rather not find out."

Dwayne nodded, and snatched the drink from Paul, "Suit yourself."

Paul tried to swipe it back but failed and ended up on the ground with Dwayne using him as a footrest from his position on the couch. Then he was drinking from the bottle all the while the blond complained, but the others didn't seem to notice or care about Paul's plight.

The leader exhaled smoke before shrugging, "There's more than one way to have fun, so what about it are you game?"

His smile looked downright feral and made her want to state that, 'no she's not game.' Then again they already think she's a lightweight which isn't too far from the truth but still… last night should not have ended with her that hungover, they must have mixed drinks at some point it was really the only explanation that made any sense to her. Never before had beer dealt that much damage to her.

Marko came to the rescue before she could formulate a response, "Actually, I wanna show her something first," David's eyes met Marko's own and a look passed between the two but it was not one that she could decipher.

But if she had to guess it was like they could read each other's minds, but that wasn't possible, so they must just know each other that well. That made perfect sense, well as much as anything else about these boys did.

"Have fun." Was the reply that the mullet-haired man gave while Paul once again laughed as if he was in on the secret too. At some point, he must have freed himself from his position and moved onto the couch as well. The girl hadn't paid enough attention to see how or when not that it mattered much as her thoughts were focused on another blond.

Marko just grinned at the response before approaching her with an extended hand for her to take, "Come on, I wanna show you something."

Well, at least he was asking this time instead of just dragging her off with him, but still, Becca warily glanced around the cave which had her catch the smirk on David's face. The brunette really wished that she'd stop making such idiotic choices lately like going to a cave with strange boys but looking back at Marko there was only one thing she could say.

"Alright, lead the way."

It wasn't like he had ever proved himself to be untrustworthy before so it should be fine.

And lead he does, he grabbed a nearby torch from the wall and soon the two were walking through a narrow crevasse in the wall that she hadn't even noticed before now. It made her wonder just how big and far the cave stretched.

"We're not going to get lost are we?" Becca asked as they walked.

"Getting lost can be fun." She didn't look amused so he laughed, "No, I know this cave better than the back of my hand… which isn't saying much as I don't know when I last looked at my hand but well you get the picture."

"...I think I should be worried."

"Maybe you should." He agreed and tugged her hand just a bit harder making her stumble a bit, "Oops, my bad." His apology didn't sound sincere but he grinned over his shoulder as he said it so the girl simply let it go.

He really was too cute for his own good, could probably get away with murder even.

* * *

After walking for what felt like ages Becca was beginning to question her willingness to follow him, her feet ached. She really should have been trying to stay off of them, at this rate they may even start to bleed again if they went already. And as she only brought one pair of tennis shoes that would not be good.

"What could you possibly want me to see that's all the way back here?"

Was he going to give her another history lesson on the cave?

His grip on her hand tightened a bit and he chuckled, "It's a surprise," His tone was teasing but there was something more to it, or maybe she was just looking too deeply into things, "It's not a prank is it?" Why would she think he'd prank her, he never had before... a pain shot through her head and she fought back a wince. What was that?

"Nope," he replied, making a popping sound at the 'p' with his mouth childishly taking her mind off of her previous thought.

And just like that, her head felt better too, odd.

Still, his friendly childlike words took off the edge a bit, yet she couldn't completely relax as she followed after him and this annoyed her. Why was she acting so uptight tonight? Sure, being cautious was one thing but paranoia was another but for some reason, she couldn't turn it off completely even if she wasn't acting on it.

"I'm not fond of surprises," The brunette told him quietly overly aware that she was very deep into a cave and not wanting to be crushed by loose rocks, though the blond in front of her seemed to have no such fear.

"Hmm," briefly the curly-haired youth gazed back at her over his shoulder in thought before turning forward again and speaking.

"Well, I can't say you'll be fond of this one either, but I'm gonna show you anyway!"

The words were spoken just before he tugged her by the hand hard enough to leave another bruise on it. All the while he ignored her shout of protest at the sudden action. Becca tried to take her hand back but his grip was iron tight. Then they entered a slightly more spacious area, it was like a small cave room with the only one thing noticeable in the dim light. It was a ladder propped up against the wall.

After a quick glance around she yanked her hand away hard and this time it worked. She sent him a glare while rubbing the newly forming bruise, "You didn't need to pull so-" She trailed off, he wasn't listening instead the boy was walking further into the 'room' and looking at the ground as if searching for something.

Curious as to what it could be she moved cautiously closer and tried to look for it is as well. Then he stopped and bent down to pick up a familiar item. It was one she spent more than enough time around recently, so much so that the Frog sister would recognize one of those anywhere.

"Is that… a stake?"

Why was that here?

Turning to face her he grinned only this time there was something decidedly darker about it.

"Yeah… it was a present from one of your brothers."

Suddenly her first encounter with him and the and the other boys came to the forefront of her mind, and the words said back then seemed to take on a more ominous meaning as they play back in her mind.

"They tried to stake me once, good thing for me their aim is shit."

"…There's-is that dried blood on it…? They really did stab you?"

This was worrisome for more than one reason, but at the moment she didn't have the time to dwell on it further.

"Oh, yeah sure did," he twirled the stake in his hand in a seemingly nonchalant way.

Becca was at a loss for words, Marko, on the other hand, had plenty of them, "I planned to return the favor at some point but now I think I have a better idea," His face suddenly changed into what can only be described as demonic.

The brunette gasped and backed away quickly, her eyes widened in shocked disbelief and tinged with fear.

Then she bumped into something behind her and nothing was in front of her, no one. Becca spun around quickly and her eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing.

It was Marko.

It felt like her head was spinning, how was he so fast?

This wasn't possible.

It couldn't be real.

A bad dream, that's all this was.

It was all her damn younger brothers' fault.

She tried again to back away but a hand sprouting some of the sharpest looking fingernails she'd ever seen reached out and grabbed a hold of her arm. His other hand still twirled the stake. The curly haired boy then gave her a fanged smile, and she instantly regretted not believing her younger brothers even as she cursed them for the situation she was in. That was barely more than a passing thought as she unfroze and attempted to pull her arm free but his grip was iron like again.

He laughed at her futile attempt to free herself.

Suddenly there was an unfamiliar pressure above her left breast that made her instantly stop struggling. Her eyes look down and see the bloodstained stake from before, it was pressed against her heart. A cold sweat broke out over her and she desperately clung to the hope that this wasn't real, that it was all just some big elaborate joke!

The girl whispered as much in a weak voice that sounded nothing like her, but that hardly registered as the vampire in front of her laughed cruelly again, "Sorry, no joke."

Leaning in he breathed her in, like an animal he probably smelled her fear.

"And neither was the cliff…"

What?

Pulling back to watch her expression he continued on as if taunting her, "I planned on pushing you off." It was said so matter-of-factly it left her feeling both nauseous and petrified.

Still, the words rang inside her head and jump-started her need to fight back. So she jerked as if to try and free herself, but the vampire's hold was firm. Oh god, he really was a vampire and he was going to kill her the brunette thought. Becca was starting to feel light-headed as if that wasn't enough, she was also hyperventilating too.

The fact that she was losing her mind and falling apart didn't seem to matter as he just continued on, it was like it was fun for him, taunting her like this.

"I changed my mind though because it was too easy, too fast… and I didn't want the fun to be over just yet."

She was right, it was fun for him. In fact, the vampire was getting a real kick out of terrifying her every time he paused to breathe he took in her delicious fear. He let his eyes analyze her reaction and the girl vaguely realized it in her panicked state and hated him for it.

"Now, though I think it'd be funny to stake you with your brother's own stake, poetic justice and all that… what do you think?"

His glowing gold eyes to his altered face everything scared her but worse than all that was that he wasn't really asking her opinion. She didn't want to give him what he wanted so the Frog girl did her best to calm her breathing. The stake grazing against her chest with every panicked breath was enough of a reason to at least try and get a hold of herself. With that in mind, she met the eyes of the vampire in front of her as steadily as she was capable of. Breathing and forcing the words to come out at first all could manage was a stuttered question.

"I-I... do you want the f-fun to be over?"

The last thing she wanted was for him to keep playing with his food and that's what she was, food. Despite the fact that he didn't seem interested so much in eating her as he did in killing her, still, it was the only thing that she could think of that may save her life.

Her breathing was, at last, slower and more controlled somehow despite the pounding of her heart, keeping a clear head was the only way to maybe make it through this.

"Kill me now, if you think you can't have any more fun with me."

It was all bravo, but the oldest Frog sibling thought she pulled it off well enough all things considered. But the demon before her was smirking full force now as if he knew her words were just that, a brave front, a ploy to stay alive.

"Hmm," He seemed to be pondering her words, "maybe I could still play with you but then again… maybe not."

The monster before her pressed the stake harder to her chest, it was sure to leave a bruise but that was not a thought on either of their minds.

"To stake or not to stake, that is the question," he mockingly misquotes Shakespeare.

It felt like ages though only mere seconds had passed with only her breathing making any sound in the quiet of the cave, all the while her eyes never left his during this time.

As her blue eyes continued to stare into his demonic ones his expression finally cleared… it said it all, he made a decision and there was nothing more to be said as his arm moved her eyes widen and then…

He staked her.

* * *

Pain, the pain was so horrible that even the word itself felt like a disservice to the feeling coursing through her from her chest. It seemed to last forever and not at the same time. It was over so fast, she was pretty sure she screamed or was she still screaming?

Then it was over and all that was left was a dull ache but not in her chest, it was her head? No, the pain flared to life again but this time it was in her shoulder and eclipsing the throbbing coming from both her head and her feet, at least her chest wasn't on fire anymore.

"Hurts doesn't it?"

A familiar voice mocked her, but her mind was jumbled, and the girl couldn't make out whose voice it was.

The words barely registered before blackness swarmed her vision though vaguely the brunette realized she must still be alive, a part of her had enough sense to wish that not to be the case than to feel that agony ever again.

Her left shoulder was killing her that was her first thought as she awakened with a groan, "Wha-ow…"

Sitting up from an unfamiliar couch she hissed in pain as she moved her arm. Her opposite hand moved to feel the sore shoulder and touched a bandage, but why was it bandaged in the first place?

"Hey, how's the arm?"

Her head jerked in the direction of the voice and throbbed in response as did her shoulder, "David?"

The blond in question was sitting upon his wheelchair like it was a throne and perhaps it was, at least you'd think so with the way he held himself. It all suddenly came rushing back, the cave, Marko, vampires, and that damn stake.

"He staked me!" The Frog girl said it with more than a little indignation in spite of the situation at hand.

David barked out a laugh, "Yeah he did but luckily for you he only got your shoulder, so you'll live."

"Right, only my shoulder! No big deal!" There was sarcasm laced throughout her words, but the pain made her less caring that before her was a freakin' vampire and she was talking to him. The couch dipped and an arm wrapped around her shoulders as the body next to her plopped down without a care. She grunted in pain not removing her hand from her wounded shoulder as she glared at the offender who is none other than Paul.

"The way you screamed well I thought for sure he'd killed you this time."

Becca turned her gaze towards her lap as she shuddered at the memory, while she didn't recall the scream all that well she did remember the pain.

"…I thought so too…" Her voice came out stained as her right-hand made its way to the area above her heart, "I felt him stake my chest… at least I thought I did."

That made no sense, maybe the pain had made her delirious?

David lends forward in his 'throne' before the vampire leader's voice pulled her from her thoughts, "Ah, well it's no wonder you reacted that way."

"Yeah, it makes sense now!" The blond beside her quipped just before a third voice joined the conversation, "He could've just done that and saved the cave from smelling like blood, there's a reason we don't feed here."

It was Dwayne, that meant Marko was the only one that had yet to speak.

From her position on the couch, she couldn't see him but that didn't mean that he wasn't around there somewhere. Normally that made her feel better having him close by when the others were around but now he was the last person she wanted to see. Not that he was a person. A vampire… she was still trying to wrap her pounding head around that one.

Instead, the wounded human decided to focus on the only other brunette in the cave, "What's the reason and what could he have done instead?"

She couldn't believe she was even asking that given the nature of what this conversation was about. It should terrify her but then again, she was alive… for the moment so she was probably as safe as one could be surrounded by killers at that moment.

Dwayne raised an eyebrow as if he thought she had some loose marbles for even asking but answered all the same, "We have a very good sense of smell and the smell of freshly spilt blood lingers for a long time."

Warily she glanced at the vampire beside her who upon noticing her gaze just grinned widely at her. It may be his human teeth he was flashing but that wasn't really all that comforting she decided.

David elected to get in on the conversation so he picked up where the brunette vampire left off, "As for what he could have done to you instead well," he paused to take a drag of his smoke for obvious dramatic effect at least obvious to Becca.

"He could have just made you think that he'd staked you and you would have believed it and felt it just the same."

Her hand still at her chest rubbed over it, "He… he did both?"

This got a laugh from the vampire beside her, but her eyes were on the one in front of her, "Yes, he did." He took another drag before letting it out and continuing, "Marko knows what it feels like first hand so I imagine the pain was accurate," his seemingly perpetual smirk grew darker, "He must have really wanted to hurt you."

This caused her to shirk back into the couch and somewhat into Paul as well, luckily, he wasn't laughing anymore so it didn't jostle her wound too much.

"To be fair I don't think it's you so much as your brothers, I mean none of us like them but Marko he hates them, you know?"

Is Paul seriously trying to defend what Marko did to her? She looked on in disbelief while thinking about how regretful it was that she didn't believe her brothers sooner. The human also knew this is their fault as well, what the hell did they think they were doing trying to stake a vampire?

If she lived long enough to see them again she was gonna give them a piece of her mind, and then apologize, and then hit them with her good arm because they were goddamn morons.

"So, then you all kill me because my brothers are idiots?"

"No, we wouldn't kill you, but Marko might he's vindictive that way." Their leader said with a shrug as if telling her how completely and utterly screwed she was to have to rely on a sadistic vampire to keep on living.

Just then said sadistic vampire made an appearance, "Oh, you woke up that's good the sun will be up shortly. I wasn't sure where we'd have to put you if you stayed asleep much longer seeing as we got rid of the bed a while back."

His smiling and cheerful tone threw her for a loop but only for a second, then it pissed her off, however, the human held her tongue seeing as her life was literally his to end whenever the mood hit him. Luckily for her, it wasn't tonight though that could change on a whim.

Becca needed a plan and unfortunately, that meant she needed knowledge and that meant… her brothers.

The last thing she wanted was to involve them in something so dangerous, but the stupid duo were already involved if what the others said about Marko's grudge was any indication. It should probably bother her how often she was mentally insulting them, but well the girl marked it down as stress to make herself feel better about it.

"You're awfully quiet, what're you thinking about?" She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice until he spoke that he was crouched down directly in front of her looking into her eyes. Or maybe it was vampire speed? He'd used it once already after all.

"Nothing…" She averted her eyes from his not wanting to look or speak to him.

He didn't seem to get the memo though and tilted his head to try and catch her gaze looking all innocent like before speaking, "You think about nothing really hard then, huh?"

She would never fall for that innocent act again.

"You might."

"Huh?"

"I could make you forget what happened and then you might fall for my 'act' again." His smile was sweet, but his eyes were wicked as she realized what his words meant, "You-you can read my mind?"

"Well, if I could hide your memories it would only make sense, don't you think?"

The brunette girl paled and he laughed but not in an evil way. In a way that would've sounded nice if she hadn't known any better, "So, let me guess you thought something you don't want me to know about? Well, luckily for you I wasn't paying attention." His expression changed from gleeful at the end of his words to disbelief.

"Are you seriously singing nursery rhymes to keep me from reading your thoughts?"

The other boys laughed and even Dwayne cracked a smile at Marko's words.

"…Is it working?" 'Please say yes' was a quick thought before she quickly realized and went back to singing 'Baa, Baa, Black Sheep'

Standing back to his full height he grinned, "You can't constantly keep singing rhymes in your mind, but it'll be interesting to see you try."

"It works then?" Paul grinned as he retracted his arm and stood up stretching, "Nearly sunrise you gonna drive her home or she gonna sleep on the couch?"

The last thing she wanted was to stay here but driving home with Marko well that was a close second. Was it really that far of a walk? Probably but she was certainly ready to try it over her other options.

"I'll go drop her off personally even if she can't reach us I'd feel better if she wasn't here when we slept."

It wasn't just the tone in which he said it with but the words themselves had a greater meaning. Becca wondered how much of his cheerful carefree attitude was real when he had been with her because truthfully, he didn't trust her and she was beginning to think that he didn't even like her.

She was the mouse he was the cat, she was the toy to his unruly child who everyone knew would eventually break said toy…

It was this way since they first met but only now did she figure it out and understand that every second with him her life was on the line.

There has to be something that she can do about it.

David arose from his throne tossing aside the butt of is most recent smoke, "Okay, but be quick you don't have much time."

"It's not a problem, the wind is strong tonight," He grabbed her injured arm then before she could question the odd words and pulled her from the couch making her let out a hiss of pain. She quickly found herself struggling to keep up with his breakneck pace as he dragged her from the cave.

* * *

"Stop pulling or you'll make it bleed." Becca didn't know how tolerant of blood vampires were so she would rather not risk it.

"True, I used up all the bandages on you so bleeding through them would be a pain as they can't be replaced," He dropped her arm, "fine, try and keep up."

"You bandaged me?" There was a silent 'why' in there, but he heard it, "If you died of blood loss then I'd miss the terrified look you're about to have."

"What loo-" He scooped the human up then and suddenly they were both airborne, "You can fly?" It was asked in astonishment not fear as heights had never scared her too much when she wasn't thinking about it or at the edge of a cliff, yeah, she wasn't fond of cliffs anymore.

"Sure, what did you think the whole vampire thing was all negatives?" He grinned happily at her like he was having a blast as the wind ripped through both of their hair and clothes. It was kind of like when she was on his bike with him in a way.

"I never really gave it much thought seeing as vampires are you know, not supposed to be real!" Guess that explained why she thought he felt cold, he wasn't alive.

"Hmm, well the cliffs we're currently flying over are real enough, do you want a closer look?"

She knew before he even fished the sentence what he planned on doing and tightened her arms around him but it was of no use. Because when only one of them had any sort of grip at the moment and his own grip being monstrous it meant that the next thing Becca knew she was falling.

Free falling had never been one of the things that she had wanted to do in her lifetime, actually it never even crossed her mind before now.

She screamed as the rocks on the cliff side grew closer and closer before suddenly arms wrapped around her waist and she was saved.

Saved by a monster how ironic.

"Monster isn't really a pleasant thing to call someone who just saved you."

Right he was a mind reader too.

Breathing heavily and having the pain dulled by the adrenaline rushing through her she found the courage to talk back to him, "No, it's accurate, more than accurate to call the thing that toys with me, plans to eventually kill me, and messes with my head a monster. Because that's what he is."

For the next few minutes, she worked on catching her breath and calmed down as they just fly in silence until eventually, he said, "Good thing we're on a time crunch, or I'd drop you again because this thing does get a kick out of making you scream."

"Yeah well, I'm sick and tired of screaming so go get your kicks somewhere else!"

The adrenaline may have still been coursing through her because she could not just shut up tonight which was not normal given how many times he had almost killed her tonight alone.

"Are you sure?" His grip loosened again, "I mean I can but then I'd be done with you, and if I'm done with you I should just let you fall right now."

"…No, don't drop me." She pleaded, and she hated herself for it, but the human found that she hated him even more for making her feel so weak, so hopeless, so afraid.

"Alright, but I think you owe me an apology." All this time her eyes had been anywhere but on him, however, she couldn't keep from looking up at his face to see if he was actually serious right now, "What?"

"You called me a monster and a thing." He played it off well, but his eyes were strained. There was just no way her words had actually bothered him. No, she refused to believe it, he was a monster and they didn't have feelings at least those kinds.

Looking away again she refused to dwell on what was surely her mind playing tricks on her, it wouldn't be the first time, "I'm sure you've been called worse!"

"Sure, but I killed them so really you're getting off easy right now."

Once more he was proving that he was indeed what she had called him, however, the young woman could swallow her pride if it meant getting home in one relatively unharmed piece.

"…I'm sorry." She wasn't.

"For?" The brunette could practically feel his smirk, "For calling you a monster."

"And?" He pressed, "And for calling you a thing." She had to force herself from gritting her teeth.

"And?" He asked again, "What else do you think I did?" Her annoyance could be heard even with her own human ears.

"You know what that doesn't sound very sincere at all, I think I'll just drop you." He lets his hands drop but doesn't pull off her own holding onto him, it's killer on her injured shoulder but she doesn't let go this time.

"No wait, I'm sorry for- well for everything I've ever done to upset you…" She paused, "Does that work?"

Laughing he wrapped his arms around her once more only to descend to the ground that was inches away. Becca took in her familiar surroundings before glowering at him.

"Yup, well it would be more convincing without that look on your face." He let her go as their feet touch the ground, "you're here safe and sound so stop trying to kill me with your eyes already."

"…You tricked me." The human was hovering just above her house when she apologized for upsetting him sure he could've dropped her then but besides a few broken bones and a worse off shoulder she would've been fine. Well okay, if the landing had been a bad one and she broke her neck that could've done her in, but still she was mostly safe from his threat, and she had apologized.

"Should've paid more attention to your surroundings, but hey, I know I'm distracting so don't feel too broken up about it."

Not having a come back for that and fuming more at herself than him she turned around to see her childhood home's front door if only it meant safety. But she had invited him in, was that even a real thing, the invite rule? Maybe she could just call a cab and leave before tomorrow night-

"That's not a clever idea even if it might seem like it, I mean your brothers live here and if you aren't around then who would I play with instead?"

He read her mind again, damn she needed to be more careful.

"I get it, I won't run but you should unless you want to be extra crispy."

"Aww, it's sweet that you're worrying so much about me," His teasing wasn't appreciated, in fact, she hoped he fried on the way back as it'd take care of all of her problems.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I'll make it back before that ever happens," she sighed and focused her mind back on her nursery rhymes this time 'I'm a Little Teapot'

He chuckled and then nothing, she turned around and he was gone.

Looking up at the night sky the human got the same result, the vampire was truly gone but not for good, no, just for now.

It was a short reprieve nothing more.

Tomorrow or rather in a few short hours she needed to be up and figuring out how she was going to survive this because one thing for sure she would survive and somehow drag her little brothers along too since surviving without them wasn't an option.

Of course, that just made things all the more difficult, but such was the price that came with being a big sister especially the big sister of the Frog brothers.

* * *

**Author's Note: Review, maybe?**


	6. Truth, justice, and the American way

**The Frog Sister**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Lost Boys.**

**Author's Note: **************This was originally chapter 7 but since 5 and 6 became one chapter it was moved up. Also, Happy 4th of July to all of you who celebrate it! I am spending my 4th watching Stranger Things Season 3 and eating grilled steak and potatoes! And no, I didn't plan for the Frog brother's moto titled chapter to be posted on the 4th of July it just happened that way.  
************

************(Original word count 2K new one 6K)************

* * *

Chapter 6: Truth, justice, and the American way

It was finally a decent hour to get up after a rather restless night. Thankfully, if there was one thing her parents had on hand at any given time it was drugs. So, being slightly high on pain medication did help, but not as much as she'd wished it did. Still, there was always makeup to hide an unsuccessful night's sleep.

Becca knew that pain medication on an empty stomach was never a good idea, the house luckily had some canned food still that was more or less editable. The brunette couldn't tell anyone what was in the canned food because at the time the girl couldn't care less and frankly, she still didn't as she ate another one before downing some more pills.

Next Becca set about getting ready for a visit to the comic book shop, the thing that took the longest was redressing and cleaning her shoulder wound. Which the brunette realized she probably should've done hours before she attempted to get some sleep. That was merely a passing thought as she unwounded the bandage because surprisingly her wound wasn't as horrible as she thought it would be. At least she wouldn't be dying of any infection that she could see.

The vampire for all his murderous ways actually knew a thing or two about cleaning and patching someone up.

Maybe it wasn't all that surprising, he had at one point mentioned making the jacket he always wore. Still, it should've been harder to stitch an open bleeding wound than some stupid jacket. Even high the human realized that she should maybe keep the stupid jacket comment from the vampire, he might just kill her over it. He did seem temperamental enough to do that kind of thing. And if his stitching skills were anything to go by then he may have practiced on other people before her and that in itself was a terrifying possibility that didn't need any exploring.

As she learned the previous day there were no bandages in the house, she would have to improvise with some clean linen, fortunately, there was some stored away in the back of her closet. It would have to be cut into strips to be made into a bandage which was also not easy to do with a wounded shoulder. So she only cut just enough for her shoulder and her feet, deciding it would be necessary to clean and change them too in case the dirt from the previous night got to them.

The wounds on her feet were surprisingly more swollen than the one on her shoulder, Becca didn't think it was because Marko was better at wound care. No, it was likely that she needed to keep off of them for them to be able to heal. And she would like to but there were more pressing concerns.

Finally, she had made her bandages, cleaned her wounds, and dressed them, only thing left to do was get dressed for the day.

If she thought that removing her shirt was painful then putting on a new one was even worse. As her previous shirt was torn and had a bigger hole to fit her arm through it hadn't been hard to slip off.

That briefly made her realize that Marko must have had to remove her shirt last night to treat the wound. She wasn't shy but the thought of him and maybe all the other vampires seeing her without her shirt on wasn't a pleasant one. Just one more invasion of privacy but what did they care they were killers after all.

Her shirt and even her bra from the previous night lay discarded in the corner of the bathroom floor, she would toss them both later. Her bra might not be torn like her shirt but getting all the blood out of pale pink fabric was not worth it if it could even be accomplished. It was a shame because it had been one of her cuter bras, Becca shook her head, there were much bigger concerns she needed to focus on.

Getting ready went relatively smooth after the brunette managed to finally get her new shirt on. It was all a literal pain even with the drugs in her system, to be fair though she probably should have let them kick in before trying to get cleaned up and dressed for the day.

Her excuse was that there wasn't any time, she went to sleep as the sun was coming up and it was already well past midday. The longer she waited the more chance of her not having a plan for when she saw them that night.

With that in mind she walked unsteadily to the shop in something of a daze, not long after that, she found herself standing outside of the familiar store. Maybe it was the fact that she never took so much as a Tylenol due to her strong stance against her parents, or she might've been a tad high on the pills that caused her to act this way. Becca wasn't even sure pills could even give someone a high but they probably did something and having no time to waste on that train of thought the older Frog sibling marched her way inside albeit slowly.

Her eyes scanned the shop and landed quickly on two bored-looking boys, she approached them and asked something she would normally never in a million years ask her dorky little brothers.

"Tell me everything you know about vampires, yes I'm asking you despite my better judgment. I blame it on the pain medication."

"Pain medication?" Alan asked as his previously sleepy demeanor vanished at the thought of his sister being hurt enough to even consider taking something for the pain. She hadn't even done taken anything when they accidentally broke three of her toes in third grade. Or even for her hangover and injured feet just the day before but they didn't know about that.

"Vampires?" Edgar was also much more alert than before she spoke.

"You know!" They both exclaimed at once and rushed over the counter in their hast to get to her causing her to back up or else be fallen on.

The oldest sibling sighed, "Unfortunately."

Alan took his time looking her over before asking, "What happened?"

"What didn't?" Edgar pulled out a cross from his jacket and shoved it in her face, "No, Ed I'm not a vampire get that cross out of my face before I shove it where the sun doesn't shine."

"Just checking." He grumbled as he put the cross back up.

"As if my bringing my new-found knowledge of the supernatural isn't enough to prove I'm human, you do know it's daylight outside, right?" With that said she leaned against the counter, they should invest in chairs or something in here, guess they don't want to encourage reading before buying though.

The two exchanged a look before nodding to one another, "Did you… drink anything when you were with them?" It was Alan who asked but it was Edgar whose gaze was penetrating like he was looking for fault in whatever answer she came up with.

Becca looked confused but answered the question, "Not last night."

"Alan get the mirror!" Her brother ran off to the backroom to do just that, forgetting that they tested her the previous morning.

"Again, with the mirror… what does the mirror even mean?" She really should've paid their seemly ridiculous ravings and warnings more attention.

"It'll tell us if you've drunk any of the vamp's blood." That brought back her urge from the night before to smack him over the head, but she refrained herself.

"I wouldn't drink blood." Which she felt was stating the obvious, but this was Edgar she was talking about.

"Maybe not knowingly." Edgar insisted, "I think I'd know if I had… blood isn't exactly something that you'd forget drinking." Though her memory had been messed with, she decided not to mention that point.

He didn't say anything, but he didn't need to because their other brother was back with the mirror and shoving it into her face. Well, if this didn't make her feel some form of déjà vu she didn't know what would.

"Okay so I've got a reflection, so I'm not a vampire," Edgar muttered 'or a half-vampire' to Alan who nodded but their sister ignored this, "now will you two tell me everything and I mean everything, like how in the hell you even got involved with them in the first place!?"

They both looked at one another and nodded, "It's quite a tale," the other nodded, "could take a while."

"Well, I've got all day so spill," Becca said before hopping up onto the counter, she withheld a wince as the motion vibrated her bad shoulder but at least she was off of her feet for the time being.

Focusing back on the topic at hand the older Frog sibling knew that despite now knowing that vampires were real, she'd have to take whatever came out of their mouths with a bucket full of salt. Because even though it was bound to be based in fact, the two had an uncanny way of making themselves look better, and the situation worse in whatever story they told.

So that was what she kept in mind as they told her the story of how they the heroic Frog Brothers, fought for Truth, Justice, and the American way via becoming vampire hunters. And then proceeding to save the helpless, defenseless Emerson family from the vicious Lost Boys and how they slew the Head Vampire in the process.

"Okay… so where can I find this Emerson family?" It would help if she could get a more realistic picture of the events that went down that summer.

"After everything that happened they booked it," Alan told her, but Edgar looked sour, "and after all we did for them, not even giving us a single cent."

Seeing Alan pat Ed on the back in a 'there there' way made the older girl briefly close her eyes and pray for patience, "So then, why didn't the vampires just off this Michael if he was giving them such a tough time?"

"Because the Head Vamp wanted to bang the mom," Ed said matter-of-factly.

"I didn't need that visual thanks, so whatever the Head Vampire says goes then… who is their new leader, is there a new one?"

"The mullet-haired one obviously." They mean David.

Was it possible that they'd gone through something like what they described and didn't get the vampires' names or maybe they just didn't care to?

"So, that's it, he just became the Head Vampire when the other one became roadkill?"

Though was it really roadkill if the car hit said kill off road? Did that make it car kill, truck kill? Fighting to get her mind back on topic the human shook her head.

"Yeah." They both said as if the answer was obvious, but really how much of what these two knew came from comic books and their own imaginations?

How intertwined were vampires with the one who turned them?

Could that be why they treated Michael and Star like they did? Why not chase them down after the fact? Maybe they were still attached to them or they just left town too quickly, if the blood connection broke she couldn't see them not killing them.

How much do they care about half-vampires?

Is there a bond between half-vampires and the one who made them? But then the original head's blood turned Michael but if his blood turned them all then the connection could still be there. It was all conjecture at this point, nothing solid... she wished that she had more to work with but her time was too limited. Becca just couldn't imagine that the vampires would reveal any relevant information willingly.

"They treated those half-vampires Star and Michael like they were one of them though?" She asked trying to get back on track.

"Guess so," Edgar shrugged, "probably thought they were as good as undead too."

Alan nodded along and added proudly, "And without us, they would have been."

This made Ed brighten up for a moment before he looked sullen again muttering, 'not one cent.'

It was still not factual enough for her tastes but it would have to do.

"Well, this had been very informative thanks, I'll see you two later." She slid off of the counter as gently as she was able as the two jerked to attention at her words and blocked the exit, "You can't just leave," they eyed each other again, frankly it was annoying and if she didn't know better she would have said that they were using a twin connection, but they weren't twins.

"You have vampires after you, you need our protection!"

"Look, boys, I can handle this on my own," Not really. But there was no way she was dragging them into this, and the brunette had a plan forming. Not a very good one, but it was better than nothing, "the two of you need to stop antagonizing vampires."

"We'd never do that with vampires right, Alan?" He nodded and mumbled 'what's antagonizing mean' to which the other brother whispered back a response she didn't hear or figure she needed to, "Look I've got no money to pay you with either." That was truer than she wanted to say out loud because the rate her money was dwindling it wouldn't be surprising if she needed to borrow some from the store just to get a ride back to campus.

Pushing her money woes away she hoped that would be enough to get them to drop the matter but knowing them it wouldn't, "Don't worry, we'll give you the family discount."

Becca sighed, "Gee thanks, but really I will handle this myself."

"No can do, after all, you're our sister and your hurt too, aren't you?"

Edgar's eyes narrowed in, "They hurt you, where?"

He seemed to have not heard her clearly before if it was said before the word 'vampire' it may as well have not have existed in his mind apparently.

"It's not a big deal-" They don't buy it and cut her off.

"It is if you took something for it, you don't take anything ever." Alan put an emphasis on ever and even Ed nodded knowingly at this, "That's not completely true, I take something if I get a bad hangover, college will do that you know."

That was a lie. Becca totally suffered through those in silence, it served as a reminder not to get wasted and for a while, it usually worked. But they didn't need to know any of that.

"Alright, fine, but the two of you are still not getting involved anymore."

If their older sister thought that was the end of it, she was sadly mistaken.

"Yes, we are." They argued.

"No, you're not." Becca countered.

"We are."

"I said no." They usually did what she said at least eventually but not this time it seemed.

Standing firm and not backing down the brothers both said, "Well, tough because we said yes."

"I'm older!" She finally shouted out in childish frustration.

"There's two of us!" Edgar countered equaling her childishness, "Yeah, power in numbers!" Al added.

For a moment she went silent in the face of their stubbornness before letting out a rather loud sigh, "Alright fine, you two win."

They both grinned and high fived one another, she just watched their antics with clear dissatisfaction before adding, "But we do this my way alright."

They started to protest but she held up her hand, "More experienced or not we are not rushing into this thing and hoping for the best like last time."

The two of them disagreed but this time she didn't back down, eventually, they agree to go along with her plan, it might've had something to do with her quoting them to butter them up.

"True, Justice, and the American way."

Yeah, it was probably that, though she was not sure what America had to do with it. There were probably foreign vampires out there as well.

Transylvania was probably crawling with them if the story of Dracula was any indication.

Leaving her brothers to go off and gather supplies she decided to get something decent to eat. Something more filling than canned peas or whatever the girl had eaten before. They agreed to meet up after her early dinner was over to finalize the plans before nightfall.

* * *

The older Frog sibling apologized to the little brats that were her brothers in her mind as she finished her to early dinner.

Becca had no plans to follow through with the vague plan she outlined for her brothers for taking out the vampires. That was just plain suicide. Sure she knew where they slept but the cave was clearly both bigger and deeper than what she had seen of it, finding them could take all day. Which they didn't have. Then there was the fact that they had staked Marko in his sleep and missed. Surely the vampires had thought of that and made it difficult or even impossible to get to them during the day after that.

Also apparently when one was staked they would all wake up. So maybe kill one and then the rest kill you. That sounded like a terrible plan, that's why she told her brothers that the three of them would find and stake three of them all at once. That would leave only one and then they would have the advantage of numbers against the remaining one.

Even if she could bring herself to inflict that kind of pain on one of them she wasn't stupid enough to think that even during the day that three of them were a match for one fully awake and pissed off vampire.

That was why she decided the best and only outcome to survive was to become a half-vampire. It wasn't what she wanted but she didn't want to die either. It would be a compromise, Marko doesn't kill her she doesn't stay human completely… no one really wins or loses.

It was the best she could come up with on such short notice.

Becca had a life, two dorky brothers, friends back at college, and a decent career in her future. She wanted to keep all of that and her plan seemed like it was the only way to maybe do that. Sure it would be hard, an adjustment period might be required. Maybe take off a semester and then switch to night classes where she was able but in her mind, it was all doable.

Finding a vet job to work at nights would be harder but surely somewhere there was a twenty-four hour one, she'd just have to find it and offer to work the night shift… nobody wanted to work those so she would be a shoo-in, hopefully.

So with that plan in mind, the human made her way to the cliff area to wait.

Because she knew the vampires would pass by a particular spot later on that night as it was the only way into town from their cave.

The older Frog sibling had wanted to hug both of her brothers before she left just in case her plan backfired. However, the brunette had been worried that they would've picked up on the fact that she was deceiving them for their own good so she just left it at a see you later and hoped that she would.

They were currently gathering materials since she had thrown out their vampire hunting equipment so now they were busy restocking. She on the other hand just arrived at her destination and paid the taxi driver with the little money she still had.

He had looked at her funny for wanting a ride to some cliffside this late in the evening, but money's money so what did he care if she was going there to end it all with a swan drive.

Truthfully, ending it couldn't be further from her goals for the day. No, she planned on making it out of this alive even if it meant taking a big risk and possibly pissing off some vampires in the process.

"It's only a theory and I could be wrong but it's all I have to go on…"

It was too late to change her mind to try and fight them, the taxi had left and by the time her brothers had what they needed to 'fight' them they would be awake. Maybe she could stall until tomorrow but that was a gamble. Everything was really, and she wasn't a gambler but she had to throw everything into one decision and the one with the least casualties seemed to be the half-vampire plan.

"It will work... it has to."

Her voice got carried away by the wind as she found a seat and tried to make herself comfortable for the next couple of hours before nightfall.

If this didn't work she was dead.

However, the Frog girl was stubborn like her brothers and refused to believe that it wouldn't work, if only for her own piece of mind.

Calming her mind and hiding her thoughts until it was time would be the real test tonight, hopefully, he'll think nothing of the rhymes playing throughout her head or even better maybe he'll not bother with even checking her thoughts for once.

A girl could dream.

Night had fallen a while ago.

Exactly how long though the college girl could not be sure since she didn't have a watch, but it was only a matter of time now.

She'd never been one to stop and take the time to watch the sky change colors until the sun sank completely leaving only the moon and stars in its wake before. Still, the dark-haired girl could appreciate it truly this night and hoped to enjoy many more relaxing times like it in the future.

However, just as that thought ended she heard it. The sound of their bikes along with the shouting and hollering that they liked to make while racing down the road. Well, it was time to face the future.

Standing up the brunette waited with bated breath as the sounds grew closer until she could just make out the headlights coming her way.

They were here, showtime.

Let's start with 'Row, Row, Row Your Boat.'

The bikes pull up next to where she was standing.

David spoke first, "Well, this is a surprise." They all looked at her from atop their bikes, even though he had said it was a surprise none of them looked surprised, it was likely that they knew about her presence on the cliffs even before she knew of theirs.

"I figured I'd save you all the trouble of coming to find me."

"How considerate," the vampire leader grinned, "what do you think Marko, isn't that considerate?"

Marko scoffed as Paul laughed, Dwyane, however, raised an eyebrow at her for some reason.

"Row, Row, Row Your Boat?" Those words especially coming from Dwyane caused Paul's laughter to grow in volume until he nearly tumbled off of his bike.

She shrugged, "It's a classic, so you're reading my mind now too?"

Dwayne didn't answer only asked his own question, "Do you have anything to hide?"

"Sure, I do it's my mind, so everything should be hidden behind a wall of privacy. I guess vampires have a different standard when it comes to such things as privacy."

"What's that?" Marko final spoke up jokingly to which the hyena vampire next to him replied in the same tone, "Dunno, never heard of it."

"Alright, boys we're wasting moonlight," David commented, "You want a ride or are you planning on waiting until we come back through?"

Her eyes met Marko's for a moment then she shrugged with her good shoulder, "Whichever."

The curly haired vampire doesn't take his eyes off of her. It appeared as if he was sizing her up or trying to figure her motives out, "Alright, hop on." He motioned to the back of his bike and after a second of hesitation which caused him to smirk she did as he said.

Briefly cutting through her nursery rhyme thoughts she hoped that they wouldn't run into her brothers tonight and also that no one read her mind just then, before going back to her childish singing but not before wondering if taking up meditating would work better.

* * *

A while later, strangely enough, she was left alone with Dwayne, the only brunette out of the bunch why that thought occurred to her, she wasn't sure but more important than that was that it was the first time she'd been alone with one of them who wasn't Marko. Though had she ever been truly been alone with Marko? It seemed as if the others were always there even if just in the background.

But considering what Marko and the others were doing she was grateful not to be with them, it was one thing knowing and another seeing after all.

"So, how'd you end up on babysitting duty?"

The quiet between them needed to be broken and that was just as well as any of a way to do it.

"I volunteered."

That was a surprising answer but what did she expect rock, paper, scissors? Though the brunette girl hadn't heard him, volunteer, "I did it telepathically."

Her eyes widened not at the fact that he was once again reading her inner thoughts but at learning a new ability of the vampires she'd unwittingly found herself among.

"So, you can do that as well…"

"Yes."

"And you're telling me because… I won't be around long enough for it to matter what I learn?"

He doesn't answer but his eyes didn't seem to disagree with her statement instead he asked his own question.

"Why are you worried about running into your brothers?"

Damn, he caught that and worse yet he's asking about it, and probably reading her mind and finding out that she's worried about it. Though her own heart rate had likely done what her mind hadn't and gave away her nerves.

Only one thing to do.

"Really privacy, you should look it up sometime," He doesn't look like her words phased him. Right, she should've known that wouldn't work plan b it was then, "They know, that I know that…" she looked around at the people passing by and suddenly saying the word 'vampire' seemed like not such a good idea, "you know."

He shook his head slightly amused, "If I couldn't read your mind I probably wouldn't know."

"…Is it okay to talk about that out here, I mean aren't you worried about being overheard?"

"No one is listening."

She decided not to ask how he knew that and instead focused hard on not thinking about what she doesn't want to think about, "You're trying to keep your brothers out of your thoughts to keep them safe." It wasn't a question, so she didn't answer.

"That doesn't explain how they know that you've found out unless you told them." He was eyeing her suspiciously. It probably had to do with the fact that she wasn't as calm as she was portraying on the outside and he knew it.

Before his possible further interrogation, the boys came back and what a relief that was. It was a sad day indeed that she felt relief that more vampires showed up.

"Go grab a bite Dwayne, we can keep her company now," Marko said happily as him and the others came within hearing distance, the dark-haired vampire said nothing just walking away without a backward glance.

"So," Marko grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers like he used to before she knew what he was. It wasn't nearly as comforting as it once was, "what's got you so nervous?"

The question was innocent sounding and he even looked that way, but looks were deceiving.

She averted her eyes and made sure to keep at her rhymes to which Marko just let out a chuckle before pulling at her hand, "Come on, there's a band playing tonight and while I doubt it'll be that good it's certainly better than your taste in music."

"You've never asked me what music I like." The girl stated with her eyes still locked at their connected hands as he all be dragged her along. Well, at least it was her right arm that he was pulling this time she couldn't help but wonder if this was him being considerate if so he sucks at it.

Maybe 'sucks' shouldn't be used when thinking about a vampire.

"I don't need to, I've heard your selection." His grin was infectious.

He was talking about the nursery rhymes, "Well, sorry that it's not Aerosmith. But simple repetitive phases are just easier to deal with while still being remotely functional outside of my own head."

"Right sometimes I forget how human brains work." If that wasn't a way to call her simple-minded without actually saying it, she didn't know what was. That or he was being species-ist.

He laughed, and the human was sure that he'd just read her mind again, "Don't worry I like humans." His smile was all teeth.

"Right sure, medium or well done?" Becca jokes.

"Rare, of course." He bantered back because that's what they were doing she realized, her life was so weird.

"Of course." She smiled back forgetting for a second that she wasn't supposed to like him anymore.

* * *

Luckily, they didn't run into her brothers and were currently on the way back to the boy's cave, so it was now or never. Becca knew that she had let herself slip up way too many times that night and she needed to up her game to keep them out of her head.

They were relatively normal tonight and she could almost forget what they were… almost. The boys seemed to be in a good mood she could only hope it'd last but wasn't counting on it.

The time seemed to fly by with them the human noticed as she had been in the cave for well over two hours at this point. They drank, smoked, and generally just seemed like a bunch of guys chilling in a cave that night.

When they first started their little mini party they had wanted her to drink with them but somehow she had managed to stay sober. Becca had explained to them that she was on pain medication and would not be mixing it with alcohol, no matter how much Paul insisted that she do so because he wanted to see the results.

They wouldn't take no for an answer when it came to the weed though. Still even high the human knew what she had to do, and on the plus side was less nervous and the pain had lessened too. It made her wonder why she didn't try this instead of the pills.

Without thinking about it the girl set forth to enacted her plan. There was a glass bottle that had contained some alcohol earlier that she'd been eyeing since it had rolled its way near enough to her foot. She had started to play with it using her foot absentmindedly. This brought it closer over time and no one really paid her actions any mind. Not even when she leaned down and picked it up before relaxing back into the couch holding it to herself.

They were talking and laughing about something or maybe nothing while she fiddled with the bottle making sure to keep her inner self's singing going for the next few minutes while the human didn't think about the bottle in her hands. Then Becca squeezed it with all the strength of her good hand, nothing happened.

She didn't stop her mind's round of '99 bottles of beer' it wasn't a nursery rhyme but then again it had fit and she was currently on '32 beers' and still counting down.

Squeezing wouldn't work which Becca realized without thinking on it. By the time she was to '19 beers' she had edged her way off of the couch and was now sitting on the floor in front of it while playing with the glass bottle's rim with her finger as it was on the ground beside her.

She grabbed the bottle around the neck and smashed the glass bottle against the cave floor with all her might, it broke.

And cut her hand in the process just like she had wanted. Becca had been holding the neck very tightly so the cut was a bit too deep and even with her high she was aware of the pain it brought, "Ow."

Turning her hand palm up showed a rather larger piece of glass protruding from the center, Becca stared at it making no move to remove the glass or stop the bleeding.

David cursed as soon as the smell filled the cave and yelled at Marko to stop the bleeding.

Paul muttered something about wanting to take a sip while getting told off for eating more than his fair share tonight already by the other agitated blond.

Dwayne stayed seated near the stairs and frowned at the other brunette's actions and considered them seriously. Marko meanwhile unhappily went about doing as their leader bid and tried to take the relatively large piece of glass from her hand.

Becca seeing Marko's careful gloved hand moving towards her own hand acted quickly, his fingers were exposed to the glass so he would be extra careful with them but maybe not as much care would be taken with his gloved parts.

So for once, it was her grabbing a hold of his hand and interlacing their fingers with the glass between them.

Marko was shocked and didn't react in time to pull his hand away so the glass priced through his glove and into his own palm causing him to hiss and gaining the other boys' attention in the process.

Marko yanked his hand out of hers and all but threw his glove to reveal that his hand also had a deep gash in it like hers.

"What the hell?" He snarled.

Marko knew she was high but that movement had been done deliberately.

At first, he couldn't fathom why the human would do such a thing, the cut was already healing there hadn't been a point.

Less than a second after he thought that his eyes widen as they leave his own hand to look at hers in realization.

The damage was done. Marko had bled into her open wound and if that wasn't enough she had pulled out the glass swiftly cutting her fingers a bit in the process but not seeming to care as she raised her own bloody hand to her mouth. Becca was sure that his blood only needed to get inside of her but if it had to be ingested she was going to make sure it was just that.

There was no mistaking her intention with that movement.

"Did you just?" He asked in profound disbelief.

Removing her still bleeding had from her mouth she grinned with blood still on her mouth, his and her own.

It worked, she knew this because otherwise the blood would have tasted awful and it didn't.

She was a half-vampire and while she never planned to feed on blood ever again she would be safe from them at least if her theory was right.

Becca was sure that if they didn't kill her she could adjust to the disadvantages of being a half vamp.

She was sure of it.

Unfortunately, it wouldn't be as easy as she thought.

Paul was the one to break the stunned silence with a barking laugh, "Well, I guess we've got a new sister!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Review, maybe?**


	7. Half and Half

**The Frog Sister**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Lost Boys.**

**(Original word count 3K new one 5K)**

* * *

Chapter 7: Half and Half

"A new sister indeed," David said, Becca could tell that he was just barely restraining his anger without even looking his way.

It didn't occur to her that any of the other vampires might be that angry over her actions.

"You've been planning this," Dwayne stated slowly approaching the new halfling, "that's why you were worried about what we might hear in your thoughts."

There was no sense in denying it so Becca looked up at the other brunette and nodded warily, "Yeah."

Paul scooted forward on the couch looking down at her in confusion, "So you wanted to become a vampire then?"

"No, she didn't… doesn't, do you?" Becca looked over at David to see the boy's leader raising off of his throne. Was he her leader now too? His gloved fists were clenched tightly and his posture was rigid.

Once again she figured that the truth was the best route, they would know if she was anything but so lying wouldn't be smart.

"No... I asked my brothers…" She flinched as Marko cursed and hit the ground in frustration, her eyes drifted to him for a minute before David said, "Go on…" Becca's eyes left the curly haired vampire and she swallowed before doing as he commanded, and it was a command of that there was no doubt, "I asked them to tell me what they knew about you and the story I got left me thinking that maybe there was some connection between a half-vampire and the one whose blood turned them and-"

"You think that connection is enough to keep you safe?" Marko finally spoke up cutting her off and once again taking her attention away from David.

"Isn't it?" She was pretty confident about her theory but it was just that a theory. The way he spoke just now was making her confidence waver.

He glared at her, then without answering stormed out of the cave with his posture clearly screaming agitation.

Becca nearly breathed a sigh of relief, guess that answered that question. She relaxed too soon though because David vamped out and was before her in an instant. He yanked her off of the ground none too gently by the throat, "It's true you're safe from Marko but as a half-vampire, the same doesn't apply to us."

He let that sink in for a minute before snarling, "You think you can still live your life? Go back to college and see your brothers? Be human, do you really think that?"

She doesn't respond for once as his grip tightened, Becca couldn't help but let out a small noise of pain at the motion, next thing she knew she was on the ground panting, he'd dropped her. The girl rubbed at her throat only to pull her hand back to stare at it, there was still blood but the wound had closed, it wasn't gone but it looked days old already.

Not noticing her preoccupied state or just not caring about it the vampire glared down at her and continued, "This is the only wakeup call you will get, you will feed, or I will kill you even if I have to have them restrain Marko to do it."

Becca looked up from studying her hand, Marko?

The brunette noticed that Marko was back and hovering near her. It was as if he was fighting with himself about checking to make sure that she was alright or running off in anger again.

His face was warring between being concerned and pissed off which was not two emotions that she thought could be struggled with at the same time.

Why? Because it was his blood that turned her… so she was safe from the one who posed the greatest threat but now the threat had shifted and was still present, that was just her luck she figured.

Glancing around she didn't see any welcoming expressions though Paul's at least didn't seem hostile. They didn't want her there that much was obvious so maybe it could still work out the way she wanted.

The young woman knew she had to at least try to smooth things over.

"If I don't… feed then I'll be able to leave, and you don't have to deal with me anymore." It seemed like the perfect solution to her.

David snorted and pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket before doing the same with a lighter, he seemed to be trying to calm himself down. She wondered if smoking could do that for vampires. Marko was still hovering silently nearby, he looked even angrier though she didn't know how that was possible.

Dwayne decided to speak up, "If you got this idea from what your brothers told you about the other halflings then you must also know that you currently don't have any form of loyalty towards us."

The Frog girl looked at him curiously, "This means that while you could betray us… Marko he can't betray you, making you a threat."

Paul nodded, "It's why we decided no more halfies and to just stick with ourselves in the future."

"Michael and Star taught us that." There was more hate behind those words from the vampire currently smoking like it was going out of style than she'd ever heard directed at anyone before.

"…I'm not going to betray you, I just don't want to die."

It was that simple at least she thought it was.

Marko laughed and not his usual happy or even fake happy one, Becca found she didn't like this laugh as it didn't suit him at all, "And what about those brothers of yours huh?" He squats down beside her since the newly made half-vamp was still on the floor, "Do you think they won't try and put another stake through me?"

"It would make sense considering he's your sire and David's yet to take on the role of Head Vampire." The dark-haired vampire stated matter-of-factly, and despite learning some important additional information about the vampires she was more focused on Marko's words.

It was true her brothers weren't the type to stop and next time they might get lucky and hit the heart.

"I don't plan on telling them." It was whispered but with vampire hearing, it was heard clear as day or rather night since they probably had night vision… maybe.

She didn't like Marko, in fact, she was pretty sure that she hated the vampire beside her. Still, her hand moved to touch her chest over where her heart rested beating lazily and she recalled the feeling of the stake going through it. It may have all been all in her head, but she never wanted to experience it again and she didn't want him to either.

It was not a feeling she'd wish on her worst enemy and all that.

The curly haired vampire was not convinced, "You think those vampire obsessed idiots won't notice you've changed?"

Normally she'd defend them if other people called them names besides her but now was not the time, "I can avoid a few mirrors."

Though that was debatable what with the way that her two lovable morons kept shoving them into her face.

"And what about facing the sun without shades do you think you can do that? I'll tell you right now you won't be able to handle it." He sneered but she didn't look away from him instead she answered, "I admit I didn't think this all the way through," someone snorted an 'obviously' in the background, "but even if I have to avoid mirrors and direct sunlight I can do it, I'll lie and tell them I'm a full vampire then they won't have any reason to come after any of you and I'll just go back to school, take night classes if I have to and you won't see me ever again."

Marko still didn't look any happier, in fact, she'd say her words made him even more upset. Becca had thought he would be glad to get rid of her.

"You really think that'll solve the problem?" He tilted his head as if genuinely curious but his eyes couldn't quite pull off the expression due to the anger residing within them.

Bringing his thumb to his mouth he nearly bit down on it before deciding instead to keep talking, "You've yet to experience bloodlust but once you do that happy little plan you've concocted will go straight to hell."

Marko's eyes searched hers for something, Becca watched him unsure of what to do or say so, in the end, she stayed quiet waiting for him to speak again, he did.

"So, here's a better plan with no lying involved you feed and become a real full-fledged vampire and I don't kill your brothers… yet." Her eyes widened at the threat, "Or I kill them, and you don't feed and my brothers over there to kill you, do you want to know what plan I like the most?"

Marko's hands clenched tightly into fists as they came to rest over his knees. His posture wasn't relaxed at all.

The answer to that one was obvious and while she now knew she was safe from him she wasn't endearing herself to him or the others at all with this stunt of hers.

Paul decided to get in on the conversation then as he rose from the couch behind her, "Hey, why don't we all just chill out, I mean once she feels the bloodlust she'll understand and then it's only a matter of time before-"

"We gave Star time, plenty of it actually and yet she fought us every step of the way… that will not happen again." David angrily crushed his cigarette and tossed it to the floor before vanishing through a crack in the wall and deeper into the cave.

Dwayne gave a meaningful look in Paul's direction before he followed after his leader leaving behind the two vampires to deal with the new halfling. Paul sighed and ran a hand through his hair, he didn't care for the tense atmosphere.

It was killing his high.

"…I still say we reserve judgment until after we feed tomorrow."

Walking over to the two he flopped himself down onto the ground also, "Listen…" He glanced at his fellow vampire warily.

Paul knew the other vampire wasn't happy but he wasn't one to keep his thoughts to himself so he powered through nonetheless, "I don't mind the idea of you joining our family," Marko glared at him but otherwise said nothing, "I don't think any of us do but you've got to understand that they…" He paused as if thinking through something, "we can't trust you right now."

Nodding Becca stayed silent.

"If you feed the boys will warm up to you but if you don't I have no doubt that David really will kill you and that kind of beats the purpose of you doing this," He motions to her, "to begin with, doesn't it?"

Again, she says nothing, what could she say? He wasn't exactly wrong.

"The only way to be safe from all of us is to feed and join us, it's not as hard or as bad as it sounds."

She doubted that but didn't say so and instead focused on a loose thread on the bottom of her shirt.

Paul reached over and patted her leg a couple of times before he leaned back and looked between her and Marko. He waited as if expecting something but only silence rings throughout the cave for a moment after those words leave him. The only sound was that of the birds which the girl had never noticed before and really shouldn't be noticing now.

Becca also recalled Marko's words about being a bird person, it was strange that she was recalling that conversation at a time like this.

"Okay... well that's all I wanted to say," Paul jumped back up and looked to his vampire brother, "well I'll leave her to you, try and get along okay she could be around for a while and it'd be a total buzzkill if the two of you kept on with all this negativity bullshit."

The vampire next to her gave him the finger but he just grinned, "Right back at ya'" and followed the previous path of the two vampires that left before him.

The silence that followed was nothing short of uncomfortable even worse than before because it dragged on for a while so he eventually made himself comfortable by sitting down cross-legged.

A few minutes after that he spoke in a resigned tone.

"You can't leave."

Startled from her own mind her only comeback was, "What?"

Rolling his eyes, he stated the obvious at least it was apparent to him, "I don't trust you so even if David hadn't ordered that you stay I'd have made you."

"Wait, I didn't hear David say anything about-"

"Of course, you wouldn't you're just a halfling." He said it like it was an insult and to him, it probably was given his past with them.

Deciding that arguing wasn't the smartest move right now she just asked, "Fine but where do I stay?"

Marko doesn't move for a bit instead he looked upward and so she looked up as well, there was both birds and bats. He seemed to be watching them as if they held the answer he was looking for.

Her mind started to wonder then, one thing from before stuck out. It was about Star and Michael, the whole reason they weren't still half vampires was because the vampire whose blood they drank was dead… but didn't that mean they had only been safe from harm from whoever he was?

Still David and the others made it sound like they couldn't hurt the two of them either, maybe it was different because he sired all of them or was the Head Vampire of all of them? She didn't know and knew that now wasn't the time to be asking about it.

"I knew I should've killed you that night at the cliffs."

The words pull her away from her thoughts and Becca's eyes leave the creatures above them to look at the one in front of her. She honestly didn't know how one was supposed to respond to words like that.

Feeling her gaze upon him he lowered his own, "I wanted to tell David to kill you the minute I felt my blood in you… because I knew that I couldn't anymore."

Becca held back a wince.

"...Why didn't you?"

"Apparently expressing my desire for your death disagrees with me… I couldn't say it. I couldn't even properly think it."

Didn't he threaten her with them around earlier? No, he said something about the others killing her if she didn't feed. Maybe it was in the way he worded it? But that didn't explain why he was so free with his words now so she decided to say so.

"You're doing a pretty good job of it now."

Marko laughed hollowly, "I am aren't I?" Becca frowned at the sound.

"I guess I'm able to be honest with you without feeling like I'm being torn in half…"

He looked curious before saying, "Now that I know how it feels I don't know why any vampire would ever change someone let alone more than one person."

Torn in half? She wanted him to elaborate on that.

"Maybe they only turn people they like… how does it feel?" Becca eyed him with no small amount of curiosity.

Marko doesn't answer instead he stands up and holds out his hand, it was the hand from before the one she cut and even though the cut was now gone the dried blood remained. It was strange to see him without his glove but he hadn't put it back on.

Why would he? She ruined it, he would need to get himself a new one.

Her eyes leave his hand, but she does place her own in his, he helps her to her feet. For a few seconds, they simply stand there with him holding her hand in his without a barrier between their flesh for the first time.

Then the moment ended as Marko tugged her forward and led the way further into the cave. It was the same way the others went.

She hoped that it led to somewhere different than where he'd brought her the last time she followed him through a crevice in the wall. Had it really only been one night since then?

It had, but it felt like a lifetime ago.

* * *

"What is this?"

It was a room and there was even a bed not the cleanest of places but still better than what one would think given that it was inside of a cave.

"A bedroom what's it look like?"

Was he always such a smartass?

Becca let her hand slide from his grasp as she took a couple of steps forward, "But how?"

"Don't you remember I told you this was once a hotel and in case you aren't aware they have quite a few bedrooms in those."

If the brunette thought she could get away with it she'd hit him, wait, could she? He couldn't hurt her, but she could probably smack him if she really wanted to. Her eyes find his eyes. She changed her mind recalling that she had smacked him back before she knew what he was and wait…

The girl gasped.

"What now?" He asked annoyed.

"I remember…"

He tilted his head a bit in confusion before a smirk graced his features, "Ah, well that makes sense."

"You, you…"

"Me, me." He mocked.

Huffing she moved over to the bed to get away from the vampire standing in her doorway, "I can't believe you! You even drank my blood."

"I'm a vampire it's what I do."

"Well do it to someone else!" Becca told him as she rubbed at her wrist as the memory played clearly before her eyes.

"I didn't hear you complaining at the time." Marko eyed where she was rubbing her wrist.

"Gee I wonder why…"

"If it makes you feel any better, you taste good." His voice spoke in an appealing way as his eyes darkened. His tongue traced his lips. He looked hungry.

Becca felt herself become flustered, "It doesn't!" She knew what he meant but for some reason her body was reacting like he was talking about something else, the way he was staring at he did not help. She told herself that being stared at like she was a juicy piece of meat was not flattering in the least as she looked away.

The whole time they had been talking Marko had been slowly making his way towards her and once in reach he again grabbed her hand. Her other hand simply fell away from her wrist as he flipped her hand over to where her bruise, no, her bite mark was, only it wasn't there.

It had healed.

"It's gone." Her blue eyes widened in amazement, "Hm, it was your oldest and smallest wound so it's not that surprising… the cut on your hand will probably be healed completely by tomorrow night as well."

His intense gaze lingered on her wrist and she wondered if he wanted to bite her again, could he even do that now that she was part vampire? Why was she curious about it, she should feel repulsed.

Marko didn't seem to be reading her mind, he kept his attention on her hand. His fingers pull her curled digits away easily to reveal her palm to him, "Well look at that it's already healed for the most part… I guess since that's where our blood mingled..." He trailed off and stared at the dried blood the earlier look of hunger returned making Becca's breathe hitch. Marko's hand moved with hers towards his face. Towards his lips, as if in a trance.

Becca must have been in the same one because she didn't do anything to stop him as his tongue darted out and licked her palm, it should've been weird or maybe even ticklish. It was neither, his tongue ran along the scar in a sensual fashion as she watched mesmerized. His actions had nearly cleaned all of the dried blood away when he suddenly seemed to remember himself. The vampire dropped her hand quickly as if she was on fire.

She felt hot, almost like she was on fire as she looked anywhere but at him. The flustered young woman knew she should be grossed out but she wasn't. No, if anything she was turned on. That was even more messed up then him licking the blood off of her hand could ever be. She didn't even like him, why was she reacting like this?

Wanting to think about anything else she turned her attention to how his hand didn't feel as cold as it once did, was her body temperature lower now? She didn't want to know but there was another question that would be helpful to ask and would maybe get rid of the weird atmosphere that had enveloped the both of them.

Becca needed to remove herself from his proximity first, so she sat on the bed, the dust that it stirred up reminded her of her earlier thoughts on how long the room had been unoccupied. She proceeded to ignore the dust flying around her and moved her good arm up to her shoulder asking, "And my shoulder?"

"Not too much longer than your... hand I would think." He shrugged and Becca took that as him also wanting to forget what had just happened.

Her new healing ability may just about be the only good thing about tonight, even her feet didn't feel sore anymore so it was possible that they've already healed.

"Speaking of my shoulder… the stake I mean. It had your blood on it but I didn't become infect-"

"Infected?" He looked more than a little ticked off, "That's what you think isn't it? That you're infected with vampirism like some disease…"

She hadn't really until she said it but it did make sense.

"…What would you call it then?" It was asked genuinely. That may have been why he didn't leave insulted by her asking.

She wanted to know what he thought about it.

Why though? The halfling wasn't sure, his thoughts shouldn't matter. They don't matter, she told herself.

"It's a gift." He was going to leave it at that but her next words changed his mind, "Is that what you really think or what others think?"

Marko walked over and fell down onto the bed beside her. It made even more dust particles fly but he didn't sneeze and strangely enough neither did she. All she did was tense slightly as she looked over at him. The halfling waited patiently to see if he'd respond, he eventually did.

"I think... of it as more of a metamorphose something akin to what a cocoon goes through to become a butterfly."

"That's… interesting so was I a caterpillar and now I'm the cocoon of this theory?" He shrugged, "I never gave it that much thought."

He glanced at her before looking away when she added.

"You know butterflies and cocoons are essentially the same species when you became a vampire you became something not human."

He shook his head, "Something more than human, not something that's not human."

More than? Did he mean that in as they were better than humans?

The way he thought was truly fascinating but at the same time it is just that; his thoughts on the matter. There were no facts in them but the way her or even her brothers think wasn't completely fact-based either so who knew which of them was right? Maybe neither. Finding out more about what he thought could be a way to pass the time at some point if she really was stuck with them forever.

No, she couldn't afford to think like that, somehow she'd figure out a way to avoid that outcome.

"About the blood from the stake, it was too dried up, if kept fresh for the last year then yeah it would've turned you, but it was just staining the wood lying discarded on a dusty floor during that time so the blood on it wasn't any good."

"Hmm I guess that helps your theory then," He blinked confused and she has the passing thought that he looked cute with that expression but firmly shoved it away, "I'm not sure how infections spread by blood really work but given that this is passed through blood and the dried blood can't turn anyone then maybe it's not an infection after all."

He nodded slowly in thought his eyes glaze over for a minute, "The sun is about to rise."

Having said that he hopped off of the bed. Some of the tension the girl felt released as he removed himself from the bed.

"No wonder I'm so tired I barely slept the last two nights." Becca stretched and was happy to notice that the pain was hardly there.

He smirked, "Maybe it's that, but you'll also find it exceedingly difficult to wake up and stay awake during the day because of your new status."

She yawned and blinked trying to keep her eyes from closing, "You're not kidding…" Becca laid down then not bothering to get under the sheets but that was probably not a terrible thing considering how dirty they likely were, sleeping on top of them would be the better of two bad choices.

Marko stood beside her bed watching her lose the battle to stay awake, his hand reached over to her head were he brushed some of it out of her face. "Hm, g'night." She was drifting off and didn't seem to notice the touch.

He pulled his hand back and glared at it as if it had betrayed him.

Marko then forced himself to leave her room, but she heard his reply of, "I think you mean good morning." As she fell into a deep sleep.

When she awakened it was because the sunlight was blazing behind her eyelids.

With a groan, she covered her eyes with her arm and tried to fall back to sleep but the feeling of the heat of the sun on her skin was uncomfortable and the noise was getting louder. It was an annoying sound in her ears, it sounded familiar, but what is it?

A voice? No, two voices.

"-couldn't find them."

Find who?

"Must have changed their sleeping space this place it too vast to search before the sunset, especially with her here."

That sounded like Edgar…

Wait, what? Why would he be here?

Forcing herself to wake and sit up was one of the hardest things she ever had to do but it had to be done. Her eyes just wouldn't adjust to the brightness properly though and soon she felt tears form and fall due to the light. She had to be outside there was no way it was that bright anywhere else and was she on the ground?

"What the hell are you two doing?" The brunette asked groggily.

Becca repositioned her arm over her eyes to block out the sun in an effort to lessen her discomfort, but it was as clear as ever even with her sleep clouded mind that her brothers were here.

"You're awake!" They exclaimed happily, or as happy as the two of them ever sound.

"Don't worry we're here to rescue you!" One of them said which one she wasn't sure as it was getting harder and harder to concentrate but the Frog girl thought that it might be Alan.

Her head was pounding, this was actually kind of familiar didn't this happen once already? Maybe it was just a dream or a nightmare. Maybe it wasn't really happening.

"Tell us who the Head Vampire is!" One of them demanded but for the life of her, she couldn't distinguish which one it was.

"Doesn't matter let's stake them all and end their reign of tyranny once and for all!"

"Yeah!" The other agreed enthusiastically.

"Gotta find them first but with the two of us on the job no vampire is safe!" No half-vampire either, why couldn't they stop talking she just wanted to sleep.

"He's right, don't worry now that we're here you'll be just fine." The girl no longer cared which of them was speaking.

Somehow, she seriously doubted that but with no strength left to argue instead she rolled over face down with all the strength she could muster and fell back into a deep sleep once more only this time it was a far more troubled sleep.

Who knew what she would find once she awoke once more.

It almost made her not want to.

But she did.

As soon as the sun sank below the horizon, her eyes opened.

* * *

**Author's Note: Review, maybe?  
**


	8. Bloody Tears

**The Frog Sister**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Lost Boys**

**************Author's Note: Has anyone else heard that the new CW's Lost Boys reboot is going to change the Frog Brothers into the Frog Sisters? Genderbending Alan and Edgar is a strange choice and I can't say I'm on board, though I haven't been with most of the changes... like the modern setting or Star's name being Stella. Also, only one more chapter before I put up completely new content for chapter 10! That's enough of my rambling, enjoy the chapter!**************

**************(Original word count 3K new one over 4K)**************

* * *

Chapter 8: Bloody Tears

Opening her eyes Becca blinked slowly as her senses caught up with her new wakeful state. The first thing the girl noticed was the smell, it smelled like something had been burnt. Sitting up had her noticing something else even more puzzling, "Why am I wet?" She asked no one in particular as she wiped at the water on her face or tried to as her hands weren't dry either.

Looking down, she found that it was her whole upper body that was soaked, her baby blue shirt was clinging to her skin revealing almost as much as a white shirt would have. It wasn't the best way to wake up. Her thoughts, of course, went to a certain pair of boys as the culprits.

That didn't answer why she awoke outside, the brunette had apparently been sleeping on the hard-rocky ground, it was almost as uncomfortable as being drenched was.

Why wasn't she in a bed when she clearly remembered falling asleep in one? Becca shook her wet head trying to clear it, her hair smacked her in the face and stuck to it much to her chagrin.

"Watch where you sling that stuff," Paul said grumpily from nearby, "it's holy water."

Becca's unfocused eyes blinked and wandered over to see Paul several feet away, he was eyeing the wet ground warily. She wiped her wet hair out of her face and asked, "Why am I soaked in holy water?" Marko appeared before she could get her answer.

As if sensing him her head turned in his direction, he had stopped just outside of the entrance of the cave, it dawned on her just then that she was outside of it for some reason. His gaze caught hers, he was clearly mad. Something that she was growing used to but… what set him off this time?

Had he kicked her out of the cave? That didn't explain the holy water, Becca could only be grateful it didn't burn her. It must work on full vampires, judging by the way Paul was keeping his eye on her.

Her main focus, however, was another blond vampire.

Marko reached behind him and into the darkened cave to he yanked at something before he began his descent from the cave. Becca was only just waking up and thinking clearly so until he tossed the lump he'd been dragging in front of her she didn't really register what it was no… It was a person!

The person landed before her in a tangled mess of limbs she gasped, "Edgar?" He looked a little worse for wear, but at least he was alive, for now.

"Ask him," Her eyes drift from her younger brother's bruised and battered form to find Marko's own hateful gaze, "What?"

"Ask him why you're outside on the ground covered in holy water!?" Marko spat, that was when the brunette noticed his face, it was fully vamped out. It had been since he first appeared at the cave's entrance.

Becca knew that it was due to anger and not hunger... which was that worse? Both were just as deadly.

She paled once the words finally sunk in. Between that and the smell the young woman was very afraid, her voice was barely above a whisper when she asked, "Edgar what… what did you do?"

The boy in question looked up his face spoke of pain, from the way that his arm was bent she'd guessed that was probably the source, arms weren't meant to bend that way. She didn't see any blood though, small favors she supposed.

"We came to… rescue you." He replied gruffly.

"And you see how well that turned out!" Paul hissed while the teen just grunted his reply.

Wait… had he said we?

"Where's Alan?" Becca asked worriedly as her blue eyes wandered in search of him.

"Not dead... yet." The curly blond vampire told her which nearly made her sigh in relief, she did pick up on the 'yet' part but for the sake of her sanity was ignoring it.

"Please let them go," Marko didn't even pause to act like he was considering, "Not up to me but if it was they'd have already been dead." His smirk was nothing short feral looking as he glared down at her brother's broken body, it didn't escape her attention that one of his legs appeared to be turned in an odd angle as well.

Becca could read the truth in his eyes, he well and truly hated all three of them especially right now. This would probably not end well for any of them

She didn't know how to fix it, but somehow she had to.

It occurred to her that the cordial conversation from last night or rather earlier this morning was nowhere to be seen hell even Paul looked pissed and he was the most welcoming of having a new little sister.

David…

He was livid last night and he was the one she'd have to ask to spare her loyal but dumb brothers, "Where… where is David?" Her voice shook a bit as she directed her question at the vampire showing the least anger, Paul.

"With the other one," Paul spoke with a nod to the cave, "He's pissed that these two used torches and burned half our stuff oh and Dwayne too."

"Dwayne… they burnt him?" She gasped, "Yeah got him good, his face was totally on fire!" His voice sounded excited at that before his tone dialed back down, "Almost got his hair, not cool. That would've taken forever to grow back." His fingers ran through his own hair as he shuddered.

"At least we don't scar if we did half of Dwayne's face wouldn't be so pretty anymore…" He trailed off for a few seconds, Becca briefly thought about him calling Dwayne's face pretty when he added, "It happened just before you woke up."

A pained cry had her attention leaving Paul. Marko planted his foot on the back of Edgar none too gently, "Ed! What are you doing?" Becca glared up at the vampire, Marko grinned at her as he dug his heel in harder, "I wouldn't have to if he'd just be a good human and stay still."

Becca was about to protest when the cruel vampire laughed, his head tilting in the cave's direction, "I think he plans to return the favor," Before she could ask what he meant an ear-piercing scream was heard from inside the cave, "Looks like I was right!" He cackled.

Without a second thought, she bolted up off of the ground in an attempted to her aid brother. Marko's arm reached out and wrapped tightly around her waist stopping her in her tracks, "Nope, I don't think so." His face was right beside her own, there was no missing or mistaking his words, "You're staying right here."

Becca knew it must've burnt him like a bitch to touch her.

The holy water touched not only his bare skin but also soaked into his jacket, she could hear a hissing sound as it burned his flesh. Marko didn't let her go, "Marko please!" She tried again to break through, but his arm was like a steel bar, "He's my brother I have to stop this!" She cried out as another one of Alan's own reached her ears.

It hurt. She couldn't reach him and he needed her.

Tears pooled down her face but the vampire remained unmoved. Marko brought the hand he wasn't using to block her to the halfling's face to dry her tears, doing so burned his fingers as her tears were mingled with the holy water, he smiled but it wasn't a pleasant one given his current vamped out features.

"You're really something else," Paul barked out, "well if David says it's okay, I'm not gonna argue."

"What?" Becca felt like she was missing something… something important but her brother's screams of pain once again distract her until the vampire wiping away her tears with his claw-like fingers stomp on the brother beneath him.

He cried out in response, "Edgar!"

It was a wake-up call to make her remember that there was not only one brother in danger but both of them, "Marko stop this please… please just let him go!" She begged even as she knew it was no use, he'd never listen to her but she couldn't just stand there doing nothing.

She may as well have for all the good her words did.

"No can do, but don't worry I'm not the one that's going to kill him," his fingers rub her tears away in a mockingly gentle way a couple more times until his nails cut into her cheek. It stung and she winced but mostly ignored it in favor of her brother, "then you'll let him go?"

Marko was smiling, it was a wicked, cruel expression but she still hoped to talk him out of this, "Sure, but first I have something I need to tell him." His golden eyes watched the blood well up on her cheek due to his nails biting into her skin and for a second he was distracted, then the human's voice brought him out of it.

"Get off of me you monster!" Marko laughed. It was the perfect opening for the conversation he wanted to have.

"That's right I'm a monster, but did you know that your sister came to us wanting to become one as well." He was having fun taunting the boy beneath his foot and he didn't even have to lie, even if his words were only partially accurate.

"Lair!" Edgar screamed and grunted at the proceeding stomp, "Stop it!" she yelled, "Just stop!" Her pleas went unanswered.

Letting go of her face he left behind bloody stains that were mixing with her tears as if she were crying blood from one side of her face. It looked even more like that as the wounds had already started to close much to her brother's horror then he removed the arm blocking her path.

"It's true though, we didn't even trick her into drinking my blood, funnily enough, it was the other way around…she tricked me! A first, I assure you." He was getting a kick out of this and to make matters worse Marko brought his bloodstained fingers to his mouth to lick the blood, her blood off of them. His own wounds slowly healing now that he was no longer touching her holy water covered skin.

Ed looked up eyes full of pained and disgust at his sister as if begging for her to deny it, she doesn't, "Marko stop it!" She asked again. He smiled around one of his deadly digits, "Rebecca… I'll stop," he took his eyes off of the human he was tormenting to look her dead in the eyes, "but only when you choose."

"Choose what?" The girl asked fearfully, "Which brother do you want to save?" He cocked his head to the side as if he was asking an innocent question.

Her blue eyes widened, she stared at him in full of disbelief, "What… no, you're not-you can't be serious!" She didn't want to believe that this was happening. This was a nightmare, 'please let her wake up now' she inwardly begged.

"Deadly." Her eyes shoot over to where Paul was watching on, but he just shook his head and did nothing, "I-I can't do that!" This was really happening she knew that but still how could she choose to save only one of them!

"Tick tock," he wiggled a finger in front of her face, "take too long and you lose both."

"Oh, and don't worry David can hear everything and agrees so shall I start a countdown?"

There was no way he could be that evil... it was a bluff right? No, when he said deadly he meant it. Her head flew back and forth in denial, she pleaded with her eyes for him to not do this, "Marko…"

It was hopeless, she'd never felt so helpless before in all her life even when in fear of her life.

Becca froze at that before her decision became clear, "I choose me, kill me!"

It was better than her brothers and despite her fear of dying, she couldn't live with herself if one or both of them died because of her. She was their big sister that meant that the girl had to do everything she could to protect them. They were her family, the only ones that mattered.

The vampire's eyes widened, "You wanna trade your life for theirs?"

"Yes, just take out your vengeance on me and let them go," Edgar struggled and shouted out that she 'couldn't do that,' "I hate to agree with the human, but no can do."

No, he hated her too, she knew he did. It was a fair exchange so, "Why?"

"I can't hurt you… Oh, believe me, I want to and sure I can draw a little blood but even that's not easy after all your theory was right, you are safe from me now but no one else is." She really didn't think this through, enough she knew that now but it wasn't the time to dwell on how her own plan backfired so spectacularly. No, all that mattered right now was convincing him despite that.

"Then one of the others can kill me," he looked to be considering it before laughing, "Nah, I think I like the game my way." His horrible face showed the humor he felt at those words.

"That's… what this is? It's a game to you!?"

"Life is a game and most games have an ending, this just happens to be one of theirs." He shrugged as if it was no big deal.

Like life didn't matter like her brothers' lives didn't matter.

She didn't know if she could hate him more if she tired, "I've thought of the perfect countdown even you'll appreciate it, I think." He tapped his finger that he had used to taunt her with just moments ago on the tip of her nose.

Becca looked away from him, doing so she caught sight of the of Paul again.

He was the only other vampire in view, she had to take a chance, "Paul… please stop this." Her pleads may have been ignored by the vampire in front of her but that didn't mean the other one was as heartless, did it?

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Sorry, not my call." He did sound somewhat remorseful but the fact that he wouldn't help her made her not care about that fact.

"Hickory Dickory Dock," the vampire taunted.

It was a nursery rhyme… he was mocking her, she wanted to throw up.

"The mouse ran up the clock."

"Stop…" She felt like that was the only word she knew now, he grinned.

There had to be a way to save them both! Why couldn't she think of anything!? She was supposed to be smart, in fact, the girl had got into college with her good grades sure it didn't cover everything but it was enough to get her started and using her head she figured it out from there.

She always figured it out when it mattered.

So, why couldn't she do that now?

"The mouse… or should I say frog?" He laughed, "Yeah the frog ran down,"

Becca hated his laugh.

"What the hell, why the children's song you blood-" he cried out as he was once again stomped on.

"How many verses was it again?" She looked at him tearfully pleading.

"I think just one more will do, don't you?" How could anyone be so evil?

"Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock…" He was wiggling his finger in front of her once more.

Her eyes left the monster and looked down at her brother who was speaking again, "Don't listen to him we'll figure some-" Stomp. Scream. Laugh.

"The clock struck one," He stopped his hand movements holding his finger still at the 'one' part.

"They won't win, they can't-" Stomp. Scream. Laugh.

"The frog hopped down," He was improvising the lines but she hardly noticed.

"Just save Alan I can handle this-" Stomp. Scream. Laugh.

She couldn't take it anymore, the cruel children's rhyme, his voice, his laugh, her brother's words, his screams.

Becca covered her ears and closed her eyes wishing to drown it all out while screaming, "Stop it, stop it, stop it." Over and over again.

She didn't account for the fact that her hearing while not up to par with the boys was still much too improved now not to hear the final, "Hickory Dickory Dock."

"Time's up."

She collapsed.

* * *

"You knew this would happen, she can't choose," Paul said coming over to the near-catatonic half-vampire.

"Yeah, I know, I have just the thing for that though… besides, I did say that I wouldn't kill him and well I'm a vampire of my word… for the most part."

Marko removed his leg from the teenager's back and immediately Edgar tried to fight back unsuccessfully kicking and crawling as he screamed for both his siblings.

It couldn't end like this! He knew it couldn't, they would find a way, good would always prevail in the end! Edgar knew that in his heart.

"Oh, stop squirming," Kicking the human below him before bending down Marko grabbed him by the neck careful of his nails so as not to cut him and draw blood, "I thought you sai-said you weren't going to k-kill me… knew you were... l-lying you filthy blood-sucker." His voice was trembling and at times the grip on his throat made it hard for him to continue speaking.

"I'm not the one that's going to kill you, she is." He pointed over to the limp form of his sister, "B-Becca's not l-like you!" He tried to use his good arm to hit the vampire, but it was caught in a bruising grip, the boy could practically feel his bones cracking under the pressure.

"You think so?" Marko looked thoughtful, "Don't worry you'll change that once she tastes your blood."

"She won't!" He shakes his head sadly, "Why because you're her brother, her family?" He looked the demonic being straight in the eye, "Yes." Marko smirked, "That's adorable, but guess what?" His eyes leave the human in front of him to glance over at the cave's entrance for some reason unknown to Edgar.

It was showtime the curly haired vampire realized, "She's got a new family now."

With that Marko's hand wrapping around the boy's neck tightly as his nails dug into the skin just enough to draw a generous of blood but nothing life-threatening before he released him. Edgar grabbed his bleeding neck trying to stop the blood flow, it was just enough to be worrying for the teenager.

Becca smelled it and became aware again, her eyes dilated, and she looked over at the bleeding human, her meal… No, it was her brother her mind screamed.

Snapping out of it the half-vampire covered her nose and mouth only to feel the change her face had made. She was trembling in fear, but the smell was getting through her hands and clouding her mind with want.

Her throat was dry, itchy and her stomach ached as if she hadn't had a meal in days.

Becca held her breath as the others watched on, she held it until she couldn't hold it any longer, unfortunately, she still needed to breathe.

Gasping behind her hands his sister yelled, "Get out of here," but Edgar was frozen in fear, his sister looked just like one of them, her eyes yellow, her facial bones shifted, she was one of those monsters. He recalled her not denying the smallest vampire's words that she drank blood willingly.

"Edgar run away, now!" Still, he did nothing as she sat there struggling with herself, "Leave now! I don't wanna hurt you!" No, she wanted to kill him and fighting with her mind and body on why she shouldn't do just that was so horrible, the half-vampire knew that she was losing.

Becca tried scooting away to put a distance between her and the smell, for some reason her feet weren't cooperating. She had to stop almost as soon as she started because movement made her breath harder which made the smell so much worse, or rather better. Her hands felt her new fangs as soon as they grew and it was taking everything to not panic or give in, both would be unacceptable.

"You're holding onto your humanity longer than you would after your first smell of blood, but I guess that's more to do with whose blood it is rather than your desire to remain human." Marko approached her as he said this, "Just let go, you'll feel better, I promise." His hands wove their way into her hair gently. It burned a bit due to the leftover holy water but the vampire ignored this in favor of seeing the bloody streaks left behind as his fingers slid through her hair. The color made it hard to notice but with his eyes he could tell.

She shook her head in an attempt to dislodge his hand while her own stayed firmly clasped over her nose and mouth he smiled but let his hand fall, "You're a stubborn one, even when I was messing with your head I couldn't completely get rid of that nagging little voice of yours that was telling you to stay away."

Becca tried to concentrate on his voice and his words, not on the smell which was closer via the blood on his nails, her brother's blood.

That didn't stop her eyes from looking at those blood-soaked fingers that he was now trailing down the side of her face. She couldn't concentrate on anything else, he noticed.

"You want it," he removed his hand and held it out in front of her, there was more on her than on his hand but her eyes were drawn to what they could see, "It's better from the source but if you want a taste first well I don't mind." He was grinning evilly but she didn't notice, her eyes weren't focused on his face.

Her whole body was shaking, she wanted it so badly, more than she ever wanted anything in her entire life. Why was this happening? Why couldn't she just take it? It was right there? She wanted it so much.

He moved his hand closer and smeared some of the blood across the hands covering her nose, it was on her face, her hands, his hands, it was torture.

She wanted it.

She didn't.

She needed it.

No!

Forcing her eyes closed she wished it would all just go away.

"It will, you can stop it." Marko was reading her mind, "Just give into it, you know you want to."

She did…

Her eyes opened. They were dark and clouded over with hunger as they sought out his own. His blood-stained hands grab her hands and easily remove them from her face, all the fight had left her.

Then he smeared some of the remaining blood from the fingers across her lips, her tongue darted out to taste it… it was so good, she needed more.

At that moment Edgar seemed to snap out of it and realize that he needed to run, only it was too late for that. The self-proclaimed vampire hunter got up still holding his bleeding neck on one leg as fast as humanly possible, which was to say slower than a vampire. Edgar was knocked right back to the ground after only one hop forward. His good leg made a sharp snapping sound as he went down.

He screamed, "Sorry about that froggy but I couldn't have you hoping away. My new sister's gotta eat after all." Paul grinned down at the human who was still crying out in pain and likely hadn't heard a word of what he'd just said.

The scream pulled Becca's attention away from where she was holding Marko's hand and licking it clean much to the curly haired vampire's amusement. Her mind was not hers anymore it was completely overtaken by the predator and it was hungry.

What happened next was to be expected.

The monster wearing his big sister's face was tearing into his neck through his hand, causing him to cry out and struggle.

It was so painful.

Becca, on the other hand, was blissfully unaware of anything else but the delicious blood that filled her mouth and quenched her thirst.

Alan couldn't believe what he was witnessing, he was half delirious in pain with the left side of his face having been burnt off and barely conscious when a vampire brought him to the front of the Lost Boys' cave just in time to see his sister; his somewhat bossy but normally sweet sister ripping open his brother's throat.

He cried out despite how raw his own throat felt from his earlier screams but no one paid him any mind.

And then Edgar stopped screaming, stopped moving, he was dead… and so was Becca.

Both of his siblings were dead, he was alone…

Becca finally pulled away from her meal having drained it dry. She was slowly starting to come back to herself. There was a body beneath her and it was her brother's.

She'd killed him.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah, I didn't change it from the original. Becca still killed Edgar, last time I didn't get any hate for it even though I was sure I would. I'm curious to see if that will change now. Anyways, review, maybe?**


	9. Vampire

**The Frog Sister**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Lost Boys.**

**Author's Note: Thank you to both the new and old readers for making it this far! This is my shortest chapter in this story thus far, sorry about that. Anyways the next chapter will be a hundred percent new content! At this point the original posting of this story had 34,302 words now this version has 48,271 words, that's nearly 14K more than the original version had.**

**(Original word count 2K new one 3K)**

* * *

Chapter 9: Vampire

Becca's front was covered in blood, her little brother's blood.

She waited for that to sink in, sink in as the blood had already done.

She knew she should be horrified or sad, she was a bit but not anything like she'd expected and that bothered her more than being covered in the blood of her brother did.

His death bothered her, though not like it should have.

Was she in shock, could vampires experience shock? Looking at her bloodstained hands she clenched and unclenched them, she was still herself, right? She was still Rebecca Frog? Becca? The new vampire thought so but how could she be sure?

Her attention drifted back to the drained body staring upwards with a pained horrified expression, it was Edgar Frog... her little brother. His hand had been bitten through and his neck ravaged as if a wild animal had attacked him.

None had, only her.

This was one of the two little boys she raised while raising herself. And he was dead, gone forever and she was the reason for it.

Becca waited for the tears to fall or for the hysteria to start, neither happened. The young vampire was confused, she sat there waiting for something to change. Nothing did.

"She's being awfully quiet," Paul observed before adding, "probably contemplating ways to stake your ass."

Marko snorted, "Even if she wants to she can't, it's a two-way street now she can't betray me or any of us." She could try to get someone else to do it though he supposed though that wasn't extremely likely still maybe he should keep an eye on her thoughts just to be on the safe side.

David stepped over the semi-conscious human as he exited the cave, "Well," he clapped his hands together, "good show."

Having said that he pulled out a pack of cigarettes, "If she's going to join us tonight someone needs to clean her up," he took a drag from his newly lit cigarette before glancing at Marko who huffed, "Why me?"

David raised an eyebrow and that made Marko cease his complaints.

The curly-haired vampire decided to do as instructed and moved over to the frozen girl. Marko eyed her as if expecting a reaction. He got none so the blond wrapped his hand around her upper arm and pulled her to her feet, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

She didn't fight him, so Marko led her back into the cave. Becca's eyes do wander to Alan as they step over his slumped form to get into the cave, upon seeing that she doesn't falter in her steps as they pass him Marko decided it was a good sign.

Alan doesn't think that he saw it as a sign that she was truly gone... though he already knew that. Why was he still surprised by her lack of reaction to him? The pain was getting to him, he was barely conscious, in fact, right after she passed by he lost his battle with his consciousness and welcomed the darkness.

Inside of the cave, Marko led her to a new area that she had never seen, it was something like an indoor spring. The older vampire dropped her arm and proceeded to leave her alone, that snapped her out of the daze she was in to ask the question that had been bugging her.

"Am I still me?" He stopped and looked back at her, "What kind of question is that?"

He frowned upon seeing her face, her expression made him pause before he sighed his frustration, "Yes, you're still you." Becca looked down at the blood coating her hands, arms and chest then back at him in confusion, "Then why don't I hate you like I did before… why am I not falling apart after killing my own brother?"

"Oh, that's what this is about… you'd be better off talking about this with David." She looked up at him and he nearly groaned, her face told him that she wasn't going to drop it, Marko couldn't help thinking 'why him', "Alright… I'll try to explain, let's see how should I put this…" He looked up at the cave's ceiling as if trying to pull the right words from it.

The blond vampire was still looking upwards when he spoke, "You say that you hated me, right?" She nodded, his head shifted to look back at her before he continued, "Well, then you still do," She looked ready to argue but he held up his hand, "Okay, you might not hate me but if you think about it you don't like me, right?"

Becca frowned and tried to think about her feelings towards him before coming to the conclusion that he was right, kinda. Her feelings towards him had always been strange but still, she nodded slowly, "Right, well see your feelings aren't gone and they haven't changed so much as the intensity has lessened."

"So, I feel things less strongly now?" The new vampire asked, "Yes and no, certain things are lessened, and certain things are heightened, like say lust and bloodlust those are stronger emotions now… hate is a hard emotion to get and to hold onto, we have to be really pissed off about something." He explained.

"You hated my brothers though…" He looked thoughtful, "I'm not prone to things like hate, I wasn't even before I became a vampire… but yeah, whenever I see them I tend to get pissed off which is probably the closest I get to hating someone. It's kinda like I felt… feel vengeful more than anything which by the way is an easier thing to feel. You should never wrong a vampire it always comes back to bite you." He smirked at his phrasing.

That made sense she guessed, "I suppose sadness is something that's lessened too…" It wasn't really a question, but he nodded, "Yeah it is, but that's a good thing I think, who likes to feel sad?"

Becca had to agree with him on that front, guilt must also be a feeling they struggle with feeling because she mostly felt guilty for not feeling bad enough… that was messed up and she knew it but maybe only because being human was still so fresh in her mind.

How long until it wasn't though… would she be a monster then? No, she was already one, the moment she ate her brother or maybe the moment she realized that she didn't really care too much that she had.

"Okay questions have been answered, now clean up I have to go find you another shirt that one isn't going to come clean so you can't really go into town wearing it." She looked at her shirt and agreed that even if she had a washing machine it probably wouldn't be saved. That was the second shirt she destroyed this week, the brunette was going to have to be more careful, she didn't have an endless supply of them after all.

He left her to bathe then so she does. Removing the wet shirt she winced, it wasn't because of her shoulder or even the still wet blood. No, her skin was raw for some reason. It took her a minute of running her hands along her reddened skin to understand.

She had been so preoccupied that the sting had gone unnoticed but those marks she'd seen them before, on Marko.

It was from the holy water, what was left of it had burned her once she killed Edgar.

Running her hands over the slowly healing burns across her stomach had her realizing that her head stung also, her scalp probably had some burns.

Her breasts hadn't been spared either so she removed her wet bra and discarded it with her shirt. Thankfully her pants were both blood and holy water free. Still, she slipped out of them and her underwear before getting into the water.

It was neither cold or hot, more neutral. The first thing she did was rinse the areas affected by the holy water. Once the stinging started to recede then she got to work on removing the blood.

Still, it wasn't a full-on bath though she would've liked one but Marko had mentioned going out and Becca had a feeling the boys wouldn't appreciate waiting for her. There also wasn't anything like soap or shampoo anywhere in sight, she would need to grab hers and bring it here at some point.

That made her pause, was she going to stay here with them? That hadn't said otherwise but then again they hadn't said she was either. Rubbing at her bloody arms she decided it was a problem for later.

Becca was cleaning herself as much as she could as quickly as she was capable of. She considered herself lucky that her hair was on the darker side so if there was still blood left in it, it would be harder to see, especially at night.

The new vampire splashed her face while she wondered if she should be going out with them tonight? What if she couldn't control her bloodlust?

Her throat suddenly felt itchy at that thought, Becca was feeling thirsty. That couldn't be a good sign, she just ate or was it drank… both? The brunette supposed it was both to her now. Still, they could eat human food as well, she'd seen them do it. Well no, she had seen Marko do it, the only thing she saw the others do was drink, but did any of it still taste the same?

Becca was lost in her thoughts of food and blood Marko returned, "Here," he tossed her a shirt with some band's logo on it, she caught it so that it wouldn't land in the water, "it's Paul's but he likes you so he won't mind." She nodded before getting out of the water. It hadn't occurred to her to cover herself up or to get embarrassed about her nakedness around him.

The new vampire slipped on the dark shirt over her still wet body and found herself to be practically swimming in it, she supposed it was a good thing it was so loose because there was no way she was wearing her holy water contaminated bra again, for now, she'd have to go without.

She rung out her hair a bit as he hadn't brought her anything to dry off with, she would just have let the rest of her air dry.

Becca then slipped back into her underwear and pants as Marko spoke, "I'll tell David we need to stop by your house to grab your clothes on the way back tonight." She nodded before knotting the bottom of the shirt. It showed her midriff and left it to hang off one shoulder but it made for a better fit that way. Becca supposed it would do for now.

"Why does Paul like me?"

As far as she knew she'd never done anything to deserve it, the same could be said for Marko's dislike towards her well if you don't count the whole her tricking him into giving her his blood thing.

But he didn't like her even before that.

Marko shrugged, "He likes everybody, even the people he feds on for the most part."

Okay, vampire or not Becca had a feeling that was more messed up than was normal but well if Paul was the only one on her side she probably shouldn't tell him so. No need to offend her only potential ally.

Once the girl was freshened up as much as she was going to get she followed Marko back to the front of the cave, only this time the young vampire paid more attention to her surroundings, she felt awed that she could see so clearly in the dark passageways of the cave. It appeared that she had been right about the supervision. Just one of the perks of being a vampire she guessed.

When they left the cave her eyes looked around for her brothers, she didn't see either of them, the dead one or Alan… Did she want to know what happened after she left? No, maybe not.

"Finally, come on I'm starving!" Paul whined, Marko quickly reached them but before they head over to their bikes they notice that she wasn't following them.

"What's wrong?" David frowned, "Will it be safe to bring me… what if I attack somebody in front of people?" The boys all crack a smile and a few even laughed, "Why are you laughing?" Becca asked throwing a glare their way.

It was a real concern.

After all, vampires were a secret… even without knowing much of her new species she knew that. Whether she was happy or not with her new life didn't mean she wanted to out them because of her lack of control.

"Don't worry even if you can't resist taking a bite we'll be there to stop you from doing it in too public of a setting," David said.

He sounded confident so she relaxed and started to got to Marko when he looked at Paul and stated, "She's riding with you tonight." Paul shrugged.

Becca stopped and stared at the curly haired vampire for a few seconds but didn't argue instead she made her way over to Paul and climbed on the back of his bike. Dwayne eyed Marko as Becca got ready, the blond ignored his fellow vampire's gaze and shortly after that they are off.

* * *

The ride to the boardwalk felt different, and not because she was riding with Paul. No, the wind, the speed, the smells, the sounds Becca was sure it was because she was a vampire now. It felt like her senses should probably be overwhelmed by the sudden change but strangely enough, her body accepted it all already.

They arrived at their destination too soon in her opinion as she'd been enjoying the ride, maybe she should learn to ride a bike some day or rather some night.

That thought was quickly overrun by the strong smells. The bright lights and sounds had surprised her, but it was the smells that distracted her. Even between all the greasy fast food, salty ocean air, sweaty bodies, leftover sunscreen lotion, and perfumes, she could still clearly smell the blood underneath it all… And it was a lot of blood, in fact, it was everywhere, all around her.

Becca's throat was suddenly on fire.

Her eyes dilated with hunger.

How did they handle coming to the boardwalk every night and being surrounded by so much blood all the time… it was like it was taunting her.

Becca hadn't realized she'd dismounted the bike until a hand found hers and stopped her from taking any more steps, it was a familiar hand and not at all cold anymore. His hand was also still missing his glove making her even more aware of the fact that they were the same temperature.

"It'll get easier." He tells her before looking towards the others, "Food first tonight?" Paul quickly agreed, he had been the one to previously state that he was starving.

David decided on a simple a bonfire, the beach was far enough away to not attract any unwanted attention, "Well, then ladies first," Paul complained at their leader's words but Becca didn't really hear it as she looked towards the humans chilling out around the fire. She wondered if she could really do it, sure her throat felt like it was burning but now that the fledgling vampire was thinking about feeding it didn't seem as easy.

She'd done it before and it was instinctive but how did she do it?

Glancing at the boys and then back to the humans she was at a loss, David crossed his arms and sighed.

"Alright if you still need a push we'll go first," David smirked, and the boys followed his lead, the first drop of blood was all it took to get her on board, one second, she was watching them torn between hunger and a vague sense of something she couldn't identify and the next she was tearing apart someone with her teeth.

"On second thought we probably should've stopped by her house for extra clothes first." Marko snickered this as she dropped her latest meal. Becca looked down at her bloodied form with a frown, then back at Marko, his clothes didn't have a drop on them, it was only on his face somehow.

Becca had a passing thought that he must've had a lot of practice to be able to do that.

She didn't want to think that she was just that messy of an eater, those thoughts soon became unfocused. The longer she stared at the blood on his face, was it normal to feel the urge to lick it off? She didn't care because even if it wasn't the brunette was going to do it anyways.

And without another thought, she did just that.

* * *

**Drop a review, maybe?**


End file.
